Oh Mama, Oh Papa!
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, an extraordinary baby, and a mission. --Chapter 11: The Breaking News! "Sasuke, who's your 'wife', again?"--
1. Chapter 1: The Shockfilled Mission

Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a mere _fan_.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Hi! This is the first chaptered fic I've written, so please go easy on me! I'm a beginner and still learning many things. Haha! Ah, another thing. This is the revised version of this story (Doing some editing stuffs) because I almost felt hating myself for abandoning this fic for sometime. _It's better late than never_, though. :D I hope you enjoy reading, and please leave a review afterwards! I needed your views…!

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 1: **The Shock-filled Mission**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_A new start to change a dark past is not a regretful thing._

* * *

"…and you're LATE!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Some things never really changed even after a long time. Just like old times, having a meeting with his students, having a mission with his students, and having shouted by his students— as if he was the student and they were his teachers.

But the different thing is, he was dealing with the older ones.

Naruto felt like his temper blowing up. Damn this perverted sensei of his! Well, what can you expect from that lazy old man? Old people tend to bear the worst memory gap, which greatly affects their responsibilities. He, the seventeen-year old 'fearless' Uzumaki _I'm the freakin' next handsome Rokudaime' _Naruto truly understand that fact, and so if that is the case, he (Kakashi) should better quit being ninja and get married!

Like hell any mentally intact girl would fall for him with that kind of excuse, Naruto thought. The blonde-haired boy would truly believe that the dog goes _meow_ if his sensei gets married before he does.

"Naruto, you've said that twenty times already. My ears are functioning very well, no need to worry." The silver-haired jounin mumbled calmly, but loud enough for them to hear with his book attached to his hand firmly. "And you are so mean. I still think of getting married _someday._"

"Then _dream on_, sensei!" Naruto yelled at his face. "And don't read my mind!"

"Naruto, give him a break. Old habits really die _that hard_ for him." Haruno Sakura remarked and let out a genuine snigger. Currently at the age of sixteen, Sakura blossomed into one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, and almost inherited the Godaime's unparalleled skills of being a medical ninja. She grew more matured both physically and emotionally, which fascinated every man's eyes and were tempted to court her. But she never recognized their feelings. _Duty first before anything. _Although many things changed, there were also remained the same.

"Hmm. It smells another bet, right Naruto?" Kakashi said, challenging Naruto. " Who's gonna get married first."

" YOU WON'T WIN! And DON'T change the subject here!!!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, I could win _for sure._ It doesn't mean that you've got your own girlfriend, you could get her hand _that easy. _The Hyuuga's a powerful clan, mind you."

"T-that's absurd!" Naruto stuttered and blushed. "We are LEGALLY together! So…uhm… so don't talk…marriage…uhhh…"

He was out of words, they all knew that. Naruto could be speechless when it comes to these kinds of things.

" So who's your bet, _Sasuke_?"

Being involved with senseless stuffs is out of his concern. He, Uchiha Sasuke, labeled as the ice king, would never EVER care for that type of subject. At now seventeen years of age, he attained the Jounin rank and became one of the Konoha's elite ninja. He even joined the ANBU, and now that he had finally achieved his goal; he continued his priorities here in Konoha. But of course, things didn't go _that_ simple when he came back.

_Still cocky as ever._ Kakashi pondered with a small smile gracing his lips. "Anyway, I got a mission for all of you."

Three pairs of eyes instantly looked at his direction.

It was Sakura who broke the ice between them. "But why? Tsunade-sama could give us that mission directly."

" Silly, Sakura-chan. I hope you know how busy our Godaime is. And I don't want to be a guinea pig of her stumpy temper if I insist _that_ to her."

Sakura sweat-dropped. If they only knew how diverse her master's personality is.

Kakashi cleared his throat and prepared his self for any violent reaction, especially from Naruto. He has implanted on his great vocabulary that term called 'I-never-accept-low-class-mission-oyaji!', in actuality when he is still a Genin. " Okay, you only have to find the missing baby—"

" NOT AGAIN…!" Naruto groused angrily. "What does that old freakin' hag think of us??! Bunch of kids that still needed to be fed by a pacifier?! HOLY—"

Seeing the pair of flaring and perilous eyes, Naruto didn't vacillate to stop what he was going to say. "Holy what again, _Na-ru-to_?"

Sweat trickled against Naruto's temples. He flailed his hands, being defensive of his statement. Damn, Sakura is the only one that could make him scare like a mouse!

"Anyway, don't just underestimate this mission. It was important, according to the fifth—that's why she entrusted this task to you. As I was saying, you have to retrieve that missing baby. Reports say that the infant was still inside Konoha. So I am expecting you could find him until today. That's all, see you later!" And after that, a loud 'poof' was heard throughout the area.

"Geez." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "So what exactly are we going to do now?"

"Split up." Sasuke suggested with his usual tone.

Sakura nodded, agreeing. "I think Sasuke-kun is right. Let's just meet here after anyone of us reclaims the baby."

And with that, they all disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Sakura continued to wander around the forest and looked everywhere. She spotted nothing at the last bush she stopped by, and sighed. _I guess finding the baby is harder than I thought._

Not any later from that moment, she sensed another chakra signature near her. She readied her kunai as she tried to recognize it, but the carrier then divulged himself. She found Sasuke walking towards her direction.

"Got any clues?" Sasuke asked her coldly. Sakura shook her head and suddenly crossed her arms, and thought of a possible way in locating the baby. If he's not in a forest, how about by the river? _And how did that baby got lost in the first place? Maybe… we could just ask his guardians… but how? Sir Kakashi never mentioned about his guardians nor parents…!Tsunade-sama may not be available for information…gahh!! _

And Sasuke continued to watch Sakura. Yes people, _watch._ He seldom sees Sakura being stern and distressed, thus this makes him let's just say _interested_. Just curiosity; not any obsession like her _fan boys_ have who crazed over her.

In fact, he was also confused on his self these days. It's as if he was having a habit—more of a routine one—on watching Sakura train when he has the chance, or free time. He just found her quite amusing in contrast to her personality before. Finally noticing her? Hell no…

…Hell no he was going to admit it!

Both of them quickly focused their attention at the sound of somewhat baby cries. They ran to the direction of the voice right away and noticed a small figure in a blanket. Sakura's eyes widened.

"My god…"

The baby hiccupped.

Slowly but carefully, Sakura lifted the child and held it closer to her. Grin swapped her astonished face and stared at the baby. She felt unexplainable—mixed emotions.

"Kawaii!"

Sasuke looked at them blankly, but he somewhat felt something surreal. _Kuso…_

"Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!" Sakura felt her feet taking her to Sasuke's side. She never felt like this before. "Ne, take a look at the baby Sasuke-kun! Hmm…I think he is one year old or so… Look, he's smiling! He is smiling at you, Sasuke-kun!"

The raven-haired lad grunted and was about to turn around when Sakura hindered him to do so. "Mou… Sasuke-kun's _soo_ rude, ne? Haha! Do you just wanted to end the mission, or are you honestly afraid of a baby…?"

Sasuke glared her. "_What?"_

Sakura returned his gaze with a mischievous one. "Unbelievable. The renowned murderous 'Uchiha Sasuke' was too shy or afraid of a baby? I personally don't think it would suit your untainted name, _Sa-su-ke_."

And she was hitting some nerves. He never knew that Sakura could be good in provocation.

"And how could you possibly resurrect your clan if a single baby could make you run like a frightened cat? I thought you are pluckier than Naruto."

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke pinned her on the nearby tree. Of course, he did it carefully as not to make them hurt. She was getting too annoying, yet in different manner. In some ways, he liked it— she is so… _daring_. His lips tugged a smirk.

"_Don't make me_."

Sakura cringed at the tone of his voice and the intimacy of their faces. The only thing that is between them is the bay in her arms, no more spaces. She was only teasing; however he maybe took it seriously. She always knew that a 'joke' is not part of his vocabulary, but she just wants to make some fun out of him sometimes.

The baby wore a bemused look on his expression, but then he suddenly giggled. This made Sakura and Sasuke turn their attention again on the baby between them.

"Mama, Papa! _Cuteee_!"

Because they can never realize what he meant.

* * *

…_And SasuSaku needs more love! Please review:D_


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Revised Chapter two:D Enjoy!

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 2: **A** **Surprising Act**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_Expect the unexpected._

* * *

They were both taken back from their previous position. And Sakura was now as red as a tomato. 

"P-Pardon…?"

She—no, _they_ can't really believe at what they have heard. It's not that they weren't blessed with a skill in hearing and listening, but _that _sudden statement from the tot made their sense of comprehension go numb.

Even the prodigy and pokerfaced Uchiha Sasuke felt so dumb that time.

"Mama… Papa?" The baby said it again, which made the two flushed literally.

Sakura can't look at Sasuke directly at the eyes. She was too shy to do it, especially when her gutsy attitude vanished in an instant. She was also sure that he felt awkward, too.

"Ne…aka-chan…" Sakuno mumbled at the baby sweetly, trying to recover from her embarrassment. "We… w-we are not your parents…"

Silence devoured the whole vicinity.

Sasuke took a glance again at the baby, who was at Sakura's chest, petite arms around her neck. The look on the infant's face made it clear for him to predict that _he _was going to cry. _Tch_ All he could do was to curse all of the nasty gods who love making his day worse than ever.

_One._

Sakura tried to think of a way to encumber him from crying.

_Two._

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his body and mind get unperturbed even for a matter of time.

_Three._

Now they both wondered how in the hell babies got the ability to understand what they meant?!

Then, the baby began to…

" Waaaaahhhhh!!"

* * *

Jumping from various branches of the trees constantly, Naruto searched for the missing baby and scanned his eyes throughout the area. _This is such a pain in the ass! I could've just been in the Ichiraku with Hinata-chan at this time! _Who could blame him, anyway? It's Uzumaki Naruto we are talking about. For him, time is _gold and silver!_ So, every 'time' he spent there is worth more than anything he could ask for! 

_Ramen-chan… Hinata-chan… Ramen-chan…Hinata-chan… Ra—_

And then he heard a wail.

_Wail… cry… Baby…!_

_A baby cry?_ Naruto stopped his tracks. A beam replaced his thwarted lips. _Bingo!_

The sixth Hokage wannabe dashed his way towards to the end of their mission.

* * *

And the baby continued to wail. An earsplitting sound. 

Sweat trickled down her temple. Not only she panicked, she is also ashamed of herself! She was freaking known of being a genius and a quick thinker when it comes to complicated situations! Where could all of her skills be? Now, she has proven that _abilities_ can be a damn traitor. _What the heck am I supposed to do?_

"Waaaaaahhh… hic hic…"

"Mou…" Sakura began to mumble desperately. " I think it's about time you do some help, Sasuke-kun."

And Uchiha Sasuke, the freakin' chicken-haired bastard merely looked away from them. _Not involved._

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time. _Guessing he really doesn't changed at all._ She then focused her attention on the baby and made him tranquil gradually. She held him tighter and closer to her, smiling genuinely. "Shhhh… Okaa-chan is here, ne? No more tears please."

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Consequently, this made the chicken-haired prodigy head tilt to face her literally. Oh boy! Women are really one of a hell unpredictable creature ever created!

And the baby somehow, stopped crying then looked at Sakura's angelic face.

" Mama?"

_I have no choice; I have to pretend_ Sakura thought with a sweat drop. Huh, spotted a sixteen year old Haruno Sakura… has now a baby? Sakura mentally laughed at herself at that thought. She turned her head on the baby, who was busy playing with her hair.

But of course, she won't allow her years of training go into waste. Sakura wouldn't let someone take her munificence for granted. _Especially_ when _he_ flatly refused to help her.

" Ne aka-chan…" Sakura called sweetly while her eyes were rested on Sasuke's reaction. "Do you want…_Papa?"_

And it could pertain to none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke glowered at Sakura. No— it was not a simple glare, actually it is one of his worst glare in his lifetime. It could seem as deadly as whenever he heard the word 'Itachi', and his infamous defiant stare that could make an enemy run for his life.

And if looks could kill, she is dead by _now._

Oh good.

Sakura almost laugh at her heart! She can't bear to look at Sasuke's repressions.

" I. _Refuse._" Sasuke's response came flatly, still giving the pink-haired _witch _the look he'd never regret. Actually, it is not that he is afraid of a baby— in fact, he was fond of them ages ago, when the Uchiha clan still _exist._ To put that in words, he was… not used to it anymore…

…or embarrassed.

The pink-haired kunoichi went to his side for the second time. "Ne, _Papa-chan_ is too impolite, right aka-chan?" Sakura murmured again with the same tone and then looked at Sasuke. " I never asked your response, _Otou-chan_."

Instead of looking away from her, Sasuke dared to challenge her like in a staring contest. "Quit your stupid act, _Haruno_."

"Then why are you nervous? It's not like everyday I see you trembling over a mere thought of holding a _baby." _

It's the truth. If their close friends were to observe him—actually EVEN the whatsoever Naruto— would say the same thing. He is in the state of having mixed emotions. Exasperation, discomfiture, anxiety, and _excitement_ were all he could feel.

Wait— what in the Earth did he get excited?

He maybe cold and unemotional, but of course, he needed to fulfill his second goal, right? Excluding that verity, he sought after the feeling of being a father… _somehow_. Yes, it was one of Uchiha Sasuke's special desires, to the truth.

Sakura suddenly winked and flashed him her sweetest smile. "It won't hurt anybody, silly! Just be yourself and give it a shot, okay?"

Sasuke thought it over for a moment and finally gave up. He doesn't have any good choice to begin with. It's whether 'be ashamed', 'baby cries again' or 'get killed by Sakura in different ways.'

" Paaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke heaved a defeated sigh. He gave up. He doesn't want any troublesome nuisance to make _again_, so he nodded and hissed a meaningful 'hn' (which can be translated as 'whatever' in English) and earned a heartwarming praise from Sakura.

"Ganbatte yo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered. "I promise you will never regret it for the rest of your life."

Thud…thud…thud…

Sasuke can sense his heartbeat going fast. He felt that it was going to explode.

Thud…thud… thud…

Slowly, Sakura passed the infant, who was very happy, to Sasuke. When Sasuke had finally came into contact with the baby, he can't put in plain words what he felt. His hands were under the baby's small shoulder, and then brought the baby closer. Closing his eyes only to feel warmth, he felt…really great.

_I feel…relaxed. _Sasuke thought, and then turned to face the baby.

" Papaaaaaa, hehehehehe,"

The baby beamed at him. Sasuke smiled back. And it was a _true_ one.

Sakura's emerald eyes amplified in surprise. She never knew that an Uchiha Sasuke would ever smile, unless there's a miracle. She shook her head, telling to herself that every person in the world can smile, even the most cold-hearted person in the world. She felt happy to what she has seen from the two. It seemed like a perfect picture of a father and son. Bringing back her past, she remembered her parents, who died two years ago, because of a very dangerous mission. So she lives all by herself. She shook her head again, trying not to think her past. Then, someone called her.

" Oi." Sasuke called her attention as she diverted her attention from of her reverie, marks of light pink color still present on his cheeks while pouting.

Sakura also smiled at them. "See? Now you must always have trust in me!" She told him and then pinched lightly the baby's cheek. "Kawaii desu yo!"

A minute later, a man with blond hair appeared in front of them. Silence followed.

" Ne, am I ruining a great moment here?" Naruto whispered and nudged Sasuke mischievously.

" Oh Naruto…" Sakura manage to mumble. _To the very least, Naruto is a trustworthy person._

Naruto snickered. " Just GREAT. We were just betting earlier about who's gonna get married first… I just… you know… didn't know that _you _are this _fast_, SASUKE…!"

Sasuke gave the loud-mouthed boy a shut-up look.

" I think we should report to the Hokage right now." Sakura stated as Sasuke gave the baby back to Sakura's care again. Naruto was about to jump and leave when he heard something that caught his attention.

" Mamaaaa…" the baby said, then he played again his _okaa-chan's _long cherry hair.

And Sasuke really, really thought that this was one of his worst days in Konoha.

" Is what I heard... right?" asked Naruto as he tried not to break into laughter again. Truly, he now believed what his sensei was saying about 'don't underestimate' thing. It was worth his while other than eating ramen.

" Naruto, don't think anything _stupid_." Sakura uttered while sweat dropping.

Then Naruto laugh hysterically. "It only …means…hahahahaha…if you're the 'Mama' then probably… Sasuke… hahaha! Sasuke-teme is the 'Papa'—!"

The Hokage-wannabe was about to laugh again when he received a SUPPER DUPPER EXTREME MEGA blow from Sakura. Take note, a one-handed punch. And Naruto cried in pain.

Irritated, Sakura left the area with the baby without any word. And then Sasuke followed.

_Serves you right, Dobe._

Naruto caressed his throbbing cheek. But to him, that scene was a good picture.

_One happy family, eh? _

* * *

_"aka-chan" means 'baby'. Please Review:D_


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission Part Two?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Enjoy! Your views are much appreciated! Thank you very much!

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 3: **The** **Mission Part Two?!**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_The present is more important than the past._

* * *

" Come. In." the fifth Hokage said (more of a threat one), answering the loud knocks on the door of her office. She felt like her veins are going to explode in annoyance. A door is supposed to be a tool for entering and exiting a building, not to get beaten by just an immoral brat!

Then, three figures came to her view, two men and a woman, who was carrying a baby. To be exact, the old Team 7 came with Naruto barging angrily.

" Hey you OLD HAG! Why did you give us this low class mission! It was just a piece of cake! I'm very highly regarded nin-!" Naruto exclaimed but he was cut-off when Tsunade throw him crumples of paper.

" Do you have manners?!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto, veins twitching.

Sakura and Sasuke only sweat dropped.

_HMPP! If I became the next Hokage, you can't do that to me again, old witch! _Naruto thought, glaring at Tsunade, and then he looked away muttering a loud 'hmp!'

Tsunade massaged her temples for a matter of time and turned her attention on the other two. "I see, you've managed to do the first part of your mission…"

The trio blinked. "What do you mean the first part of our mission?"

"Eh?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. "Didn't Kakashi tell you?" Sakura shook her head, saying 'no'.

_Another good one to start my mood…Geezus. "_Your task doesn't just end up like this. You have to take care of that kid, for the mean time."

Silence came…only the giggles of the baby can be heard but…

" WHAT?!" It was Naruto who delivered that overreacted reaction. Sasuke and Sakura was shock, too. "What the hell?!"

Tsunade's vein contracted again for the second time, "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT UZUMAKI!"

" But, why we need to take care of this baby? Does that mean, this baby has no parents?" Sakura suddenly asked.

" Exactly." Tsunade answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

" But how?"

_I guess there's no point of hiding it from them. _"Listen to me, I'm assigning you to take care of _him_ because… that baby…" Tsunade paused for a while, then, "…came out from a forbidden scroll…"

" Nani…?!" Naruto garbled abruptly.

The fifth rested her chin on her palm, and sighed. "What was I was saying, when we were performing a technique with the scroll, a burst a smoke blurred our vision, then the baby came out. This time, we are still trying to find out its true identity, and we still finding a technique to take him back. So don't worry, you will only take care of him for sometime." Tsunade explained briefly. "Is it okay to you?"

_Unbelievable. A baby from a scroll? That could be an amazing scroll… _Sakura thought as she looked at the baby who is still playing with her hair quietly. "H-hai, Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. _Whatever._

And Naruto thought he had enough. _I don't care where that baby came from, but, ME! Uzumaki Naruto?! A baby-sitter?! THAT OLD HAG! Sasuke-bastard and Sakura-chan can do that all by themselves! _A random idea suddenly hit him. An evil smile emerged from his lips. _Oh yeah…! There's no need of me! Hahahahahaha! Finally, I can go on a date with my Hinata-chan!"_

" If you have no questions, you are all dismi-" Tsunade declared but she was cut by Naruto.

"Wait." Tsunade turned her attention on Naruto, who was shooting Sakura and Sasuke a devilish smile. "I don't think… I'm necessary to accomplish this mission…"

With the evident look upon his face, Sakura realized what he meant. _Curse you, Naruto! _Sasuke glared Naruto. _Better not say anything stupid, dobe._

"Care to give a reason?" Tsunade asked.

" 'Ya know, Sasuke-bastard and Sakura-chan can do that all by themselves! I saw them very happy when I found them!" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke. " Right, Sasuke?"

"There is nothing that should be proven." Sasuke muttered, slightly embarrassed as he recalled the previous events, when he and Sakura found the baby.

Sakura only sweat dropped.

_Hmmm… something's is really fishyyyyy _Tsunade thought then she started to look at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. _Looks like Naruto has a plan between my student and the Uchiha kid._

" What 'ya think?" Naruto asked. _Say yes!_

Tsunade looked at them for the moment. She could see from her very eyes the tension growing around her, with Sakura and Sasuke's embarrassed state. Something must've happened between… this two. "Any objections?"

The two shook their head. Sakura then sighed. _Naruto, I hate you!_

" Hmmm, so it was all settled, you are all dismissed," Tsunade said but then, " Oh, wait, Sakura, Sasuke, please take care of him! Give him all he wants, okay?"

"Understood."

* * *

So the main character wins out in the end.

"Woohoo!" Naruto exclaimed happily as they strolled along the street. "Finally! The long wait is over!"

"I'm not going to forgive you, Naruto." Sakura's pout was been replaced by a smile after looking at the sleeping figure of the baby on her chest.

Naruto than blocked Sakura's way and clasped his hand together. "Forgive me Sakura-chan! I… you know… uh… wanna have a day off with Hinata-chan! Hehehe…"

Sakura gave him a small smile and continued to walk along with the two. "Just kidding."

Any minute later, they saw Hinata waving at them.

" So, see 'ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke-bastard! Oh, Sasuke-bastard _take it slowly, huh!_" Naruto said then he went to Hinata. The couple then vanished from their sight and resumed walking.

" Dobe." he muttered, understanding at what Naruto had said.

-

"Ne, Naruto-kun…don't you think it's rude to leave them like that?" Hinata said as she looked back.

"Of course not. I think they should have more _quality time_ with each other… hekhek!"

And Hinata felt him somewhat naughty for the first time.

-

"Quit joking around, Sasuke-kun! I'm serious!" If Sakura had no self-control, she would end up shouting at the intrepid Sasuke. " The Uchiha c-compound… is… uhm…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura impassively. How dare she accuse him joking around?! "… _Is what_, Sakura?"

The kunoichi felt her tongue got twisted. " Ah… n-never mind… but seriously…"

" We're going to stay at the Uchiha compound, got it?" Sasuke affirmed. Of course he knew what she wanted to say. True, it really felt nostalgic for him, but it was his decision anyway.

"Let's go."

" Wow! It was so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed who was very amazed because of the alluring view of the Uchiha house.

_It's been a while since I visit this… _Sasuke thought with unexplainable expression. "Come in."

" Okay!" Sakura responded blithely. Then they proceed to enter the house.

When they got in, Sakura started muttering the word 'amazing' as her eyes scanned the whole area. It was a traditional Japanese style of house, and it was her first time to see it. It was utterly beautiful, well, if it got cleaned by then.

" Let's clean this first, ne Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke could only nod.

So they put the baby on a safe place, and then proceed to clean the house.


	4. Chapter 4:Of Peculiarity and Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 4: **Of Peculiarity And Awkwardness**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_Even with little acts means much equivalent._

* * *

" Three bowls of Ramen please!" Naruto ordered happily at his favorite Ramen Shop. "You, Hinata-chan, what do you want?" 

Hinata smiled, "Just a bowl of ramen will do."

The cook 'thumbs-upped' and immediately went to the kitchen to prepare their food.

"So how was your mission?" Hinata asked. "Did something happen…"

Naruto placed his hands at the back of his head, grumbled. "A piece of cake. Even genins can do that!"

"Why? What was your mission?"

"Retrieve a missing baby."

"Oh, I see."

"But the old hag told us that the baby was unusual and very special," Naruto stated as his gleamed at the sight of his food, receiving his _bowls_ of Ramen. He began to eat.

Then Hinata remembered something, "Wait… I think Tsunade already told me about that baby you were talking about,"

" What…you…mean?" Naruto asked while eating.

" Thank you," Hinata thanked cook and got her ramen, then she looked at Naruto, " I mean, that baby were very special."

Naruto could only nod.

"So where's the baby?"

Suddenly, Naruto laughed.

Hinata lifted her eyebrow in curiosity. " Huh? What so funny Naruto-kun?"

" Hahahahahahahaha! 'Ya were asking where the baby is?!" Oh, and she never thought that his boyfriend was this skillful, laughing while eating and talking.

Hinata sweat dropped, "Where?"

"Where else?! To Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme! Bwahahaha!"

"Eh?"

* * *

" WHEW! Finally were finished!" Sakura exclaimed, and then she unconsciously sat on the glossy floor. She and Sasuke cleaned the house for hours, because it was not given a chance to be cleaned (Exemption of the concerned citizens) since the Uchiha tragedy. Sasuke polished and swept the floor tidily. Sakura cleaned the bathroom that was full of dust and spider webs. Then, the two cleaned the rest part of the house. 

" Oh, its already 8:00 p.m.," Sakura said glancing at the old pendulum, " Ne… Sasuke-kun, I will go to my house to get some clothes. Then I will buy some food so that we can eat, and of course, the baby needs."

The said guy stood still before her. "I can do it." Now what in the hell does that mean? He only asked her because it was unsafe for a woman to go outside in the evening. But, HALLOOOOO! Sakura is a kunoichi for Saint Peter's sake!

Ahem. Sasuke's good _will _may reach heaven!

Sakura blushed at what had Sasuke said, and then she stood up, " No no no! Y-you don't have to do that…oh wait, please check the baby!"

Sasuke nodded before Sakura vanished in a blink of an eye. Doing what she said, he went to the room where he put the baby. He opened the door, and he found a small table, cabinet, in other words, he absolutely found _no baby_. Then, he hurriedly went to the other part of the house. And he found again no baby. But wait, he hasn't gone to the kitchen!

_To__ the kitchen _Sasuke thought, rushed into the kitchen. So just when he got to the room, he found chairs, table, fridge, and what the heck! A _baby_ in the _mid-air_!

_What the hell?!_

* * *

" So Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow!" Hinata said her goodbye to her boyfriend and then she kissed him on the cheek. They were in front of the gate of main Hyuuga branch house. "Naruto-kun must have been gone spoiled, ne?" 

"Nah-uh." He replied as Hinata playfully pinched his cheek. "Let's meet tomorrow okay?"

Hinata only giggled at his childish antics. "Hai hai. Becareful at what you're about to do Naruto-kun. I guess Sasuke-kun won't be pleased on your _plan_."

Naruto smiled like a Cheshire cat and laughed. "He won't beat me! He may even like and cherish every single _moment_ he's with Sakura-chan… hehehehe!"

Hinata sighed. The spiky-haired lad really wanted to be stuck in trouble.

"And… and what's so bad with a little matchmaking? They were both my teammates and…"

The princess continued to listen to Naruto's perception of whatever blah-blah...

"And I do think they are perfect with each other, don't you think so? I have no authority in stepping into their love life but I personally didn't want them to end up with anyone unless they preferred to and I think that teme should make a move on Sakura-chan because _it's better late than never_! Damn that bastard, always a slow poke on anything…! Didn't he realize that she might not be inlove with him anymore? Geez that stupid baka! And he keeps on talking (Hinata: You're exaggerating, Naruto-kun…) about his clan clan and CLAN to be revive or something! How can he restore his _freakin' _race if he can't have a girl?! I don't think he's homosexual…! And… pant… arggg…!"

Now she truly believed that he's a motor-mouth machine of Konoha.

Naruto panted heavily and was about to speak again when Hinata's lips covered his for a split second, and smiled at him. "In short, you want them _together_."

"H-hai. That bastard…! If he makes Sakura-chan cry _I-will-kill-him-two-thousand-ways."_

Hinata giggled. "But Sakura-chan may even kill both of you if your plan on getting them together displeases her."

Naruto felt like his stomach burning at the image of Sakura's wrathful face. What Hinata said is true, though. "Yeah right…"

_But still… I trust that teme. Hehehe_

* * *

" Paaapaaaa!" 

" What the heck was this…" Sasuke mumbled out of his breath, and was taken aback at the scene before him. Is he dreaming? No. It was absolutely the reality. And suddenly, his Sharingan eyes appeared.

C.o.n.f.i.r.m.e.d.

The baby is on the air!

And then…

" Sasuke-kun where are yo-" Sakura said, entering the kitchen. And expect what you have to expect. She gasped. She can't believe at what she was seeing, just like Sasuke.

-

" Heehee Mamaaaa…!" the baby giggled as he played again with Sakura's cherry hair.

_I can't believe _Sakura thought, while she and Sasuke were eating. " Ne… Sasuke-kun, do we need to tell this to Tsunade-sensei?"

"Not necessary." Sasuke said, not minding to look at Sakura, "Did you remember what she said earlier?"

Sakura paused for a while, recalling at what her sensei told them before…

" _Because that baby… came out from a forbidden scroll…"_

"Usually, anything that came out from a forbidden scroll was special and different, so you don't have to wonder."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I see…"

Both were completely silent throughout their meal and no one dared to ruin the ice between them. After the dinner, they decided to rest, and went to the bedroom with Sasuke leading the way.

Stopping at a door, both of them discontinued walking. "The baby will sleep with you."

"Okay." Came from Sakura's reply. They were about to have separate ways when something prevented them to do so.

" Papaaaaa, noooooooo…" the baby whined. " Mamaaa, Paaaaaapaaaaa…"

" Eh?" Sasuke looked at the baby.

"?"

" Mama! Papa!"

Sakura and Sasuke both blushed. Looks like they finally realized what does the baby meant.

And Sasuke now _regretted_ that he agreed to do this mission.

"Is he saying that…" Sakura paused then. "…he wants us to share in one bed?"

The baby smiled. " Hehehe, Mama, Papa! Cuteeeee!"

_Kami-sama…!_

It was a long day, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: Strike ONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 5: **Strike ONE!**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_Temptation is also a form of an undefined love._

* * *

" Good morning Neji! Good morning Lee! Good morning Sir Gai!" greeted cheerfully by an 18 year-old brown-eyed kunoichi while walking towards to her old team. And her name was TenTen. 

" Oh, Good morning TenTen! Wait, why are you late?" Lee said.

" Oh," TenTen smiled, hiding a 'thing' behind her. " Nothing!"

Neji looked at her with a you're-a-liar eyes.

TenTen turned to look back at Neji, " Hehehehehhe,"

Then Lee noticed something behind TenTen, " Hey, TenTen, what's on your behind?"

" Okay, I give up!" TenTen said, revealing the thing she was hiding.

" Wow! A gorgeous Katana!" Lee suddenly exclaimed.

" TenTen, where'd you get that?" their 'power of youth' sensei asked.

" Lee, it was not just a simple katana, it was special. My brother gave it to me! So, what are we going to do? Do we have mission? Training? Sensei?" TenTen asked.

" No, you don't have any missions, I just I wanted to see you all! I'm growing old, the power of youth in me was fading!" Gai said dramatically, rivers of cries flowing from his eyes.

Lee turned to look at his very dear sensei, " Sir Gai…"

" Lee…"

And then, the two both hug each other. Background: They were in the shore, the sun was setting.

Neji and TenTen sweatdropped, _"Idiots"_

* * *

" Mmmm…" Sakura muttered, slowly opening her eyes. She turned to look at her side. And she saw her ex-crush, who was sleeping. 

_Wait, what am I doing here_? Sakura thought, but then she remembered what happened last night. _Oh yeah, I forgot_

Unconsciously, Sasuke moved closer to Sakura. Their faces were only inches away. This made Sakura blush.

_Ah, Sakura move! Move! Move!_ Sakura scolded herself. She stood up carefully, not wanting to wake Sasuke up. She went to the baby, who was sleeping on the crib. _Hmm_, _cute! Wait, we haven't given the baby a name! Hmmm…I will think about it later, AFTER A LONG NICE BATH! _she thought and then she went to the bathroom.

" Papa! Papa!" the baby called his _daddy_, pulling his shirt in attempt to wake him up.

Sasuke's eyes shot open slightly, avoiding the rays of the sun. Then, he slowly sat up, getting the baby, who was in the air…again. He remembered something. As his memory told him, he wasn't alone sleeping on the bed the whole time.

He took a glance at the baby that was in his arms.

Wth his super sexy smirk that could make any fangirl melt paste on his lips, he mumbled. " Naughty."

The infant could only giggle at his _Papa-chan._

Then, he recalled what happened last night…

_Flashback..._

"_Was he saying that…" Sakura paused then, " …he wants us to share in one bed?"_

_The baby smiled, " Papaaaaa! Mama! Cuteeee!"_

_Tints of pink hue were visible on his cheeks. But being the deadpan-faced Uchiha Sasuke, he has to control his emotions. _

" _Sasuke-kun, I think I'm right," Sakura said, blushing too._

" _Mama, Papa?" the baby begged in pleading voice._

_Sakura, even if she was too embarrassed to face the boy beside her, still chose to look at him to know his plan about this… unexpected event. "What…w-what should we…"_

"_Let's go." the last statement that Sasuke said and went to his room. _

_And Sakura admired him being cool all this time._

_Or so she thought._

-

" _Sasuke-kun, I will sleep on the couch, you will sleep on your bed," Sakura said, placing the baby on a crib. _

"_No. Sleep here and I will sleep on the couch."_

_Sakura blushed. "B-but… we… we could share here…"_

_Sasuke just give him a blank look. _

"_E-eto… don't look at me like that! It's okay if you don't want I'd be on the couch—!"_

_Sakura was not given a chance to finish what she was going to say when Sasuke forced her to lie down on the bed—with him on top of her. It was not later than when he backed away and lay down beside her, facing the opposite side. This act that lasted for just matter of seconds really shocked Sakura. Out of her still paralyzed-like state, she managed to mumble something like 'Goodnight' before dozing off into a sleep. _

_An hour later._

" _Damn, I can't sleep,"__ Sasuke thought, and then he sat up. He didn't have the guts to look and turn on his side knowing another figure (especially when she's a girl) is peacefully sleeping._

_Then, Sakura move unconsciously to face Sasuke. _

_Sasuke felt Sakura's move, so he turned to look at her face. His handsome face was beginning to turn crimson red. Lucky that he was the only one awake and nobody could witness his… embarrassing state. He examined her. He admitted that she had quite grown into a beautiful lady. A mature one. She chased him for years; but looks like Sakura got over him. He remembered in his genin days, when they were doing difficult missions, especially when they have to fight some enemies. She would ask him if he was okay. And sometime he would answer in his language 'h.n.' or a nod. Those times…were gone now. She was not the useless and weak that everybody called her when she was twelve. And he regretted the way he answer her when she was asking him on 'dates'._

_And the most surprising thing that he did is when he caressed Sakura's cheek lightly without waking her up. Again, he felt something nostalgic… something surreal. He felt like he was longing for something, yet, was afraid to know. He slowly moves closer to her, closer his face to hers._

_Oh, no! Sasuke-kun has lost his control!_

_When their lips were an inch apart, Sakura moved to the other side. This makes Sasuke loose his balance, and the result is; the two fell out of the bed. Sakura was on top of him. Then Sakura woke up._

_Strike one for Sasuke!_

" _Hey, Ahhhhhhhh…" Sakura yawned, opening her eyes, " Hey what are we doing here?"_

_Sasuke blushed at what he did earlier and tried to remain his composure. __"For all the damnation in the world, why did I do that?"_

_Sakura stood sluggishly " What happen to you?"_

" _Ah, eh, sorry, it was just a nightmare," Sasuke said then he stood up._

" _Oh, whatever," Sakura said, not caring to what happened. She was still sleepy, so she lay down again on the bed to sleep._

_It took a moment before Sasuke realized what he had just done. It's like he was possessed at that time and tried to reflect on his thoughts._

_Poor Sasuke-kun, still denying the fact…_

_That he has fallen in love…to his old teammate named Sakura._

…_End of Flashback _

" Papa!" the baby cried and squeezed Sasuke's cheeks playfully.

_Troublesome life._ Sasuke thought then he looked at the baby. He narrowed his eyes. "You all planned this."

" Heehehehhhehe," the baby's reply.

Sasuke smirked and decided to take some nice bath to refresh his mind.

* * *

" Lalalalalalaa..." TenTen hummed happily, clutching her new katana. She and Neji were finished doing some training. She wasn't sure if Neji went home or doing some extra-training or anything God-knows-what. Then she saw a clear watercourse. She decided to drink some, so she left her katana to a tree, afterwards she went to the stream. She enjoyed herself. Then, she went back to the tree where she put the katana, but she found nothing! 

_Where is my katana!_ she asked herself. She looked every part of that particular place, but she failed.

"Where…was…that!" she cried desperately, her tears continuously flowing. She slowly sat down; she pulled her knees closer to her chest. And then she cried alone. _This was my entire fault! This was not going to happen if I brought the katana with me!_

Any minute later, someone approached her.

" I can't believe that a 'TenTen' I used to know was crying," the man said, crossed-armed and eyes shut.

TenTen looked up and saw Neji. "Say what you wanted to say. I don't care."

"_Giving up_ is not any ninja's way." He told her as he neared and sat beside her. "And I presumed you know that fact very well."

"B-but… I… really can't find it…"

He eyed her. "If there's a will, there's a _way_."

Like a balloon popping out of her mind, she looked at Neji suspiciously with her tear-stained eyes. "You know something, Neji. Give it back to me!"

She was so damn sure that Neji never ever played a prank on her. But this time, her instincts told her so.

"But I never said you should accuse someone."

"I am not in the mood to play with your tricks, Neji!" With her hasty movements, she plunged Neji backwards and resulted her on top of him. She pulled out her kunai. "I will kill you!"

Neji only smirked. "Killing and ravaging in a nasty way an accused person are of _different _things."

Upon realizing what he meant, TenTen blushed. Damn Neji could be a sarcastic man! "You—!" and then in a blink of an eye, their position got reversed.

The two stared each other for a while and it then Neji pulled away.

"I have it. I'll just give it to you later."

The brunette's eyes widened. She knew it! But why in the hell Neji's made this little stupid scene? It's a very un-Neji like to do.

" I hate y—"

"Whoi!! Neji! TenTen!! Come here!" Lee called them from afar, thus making the two walk towards him.

-

" You know, I miss Sakura-san! They told me that she was in a mission with Sasuke-san!" Lee said.

"And you're jealous?" TenTen asked.

" Ahmm…uhm…yeah…a bit, and you know what was their mission?"

"What?"

Lee started to cry heavily, "Baby sitting!"

" Eh?"

* * *

Sasuke was walking on the hallways, going to the bathroom. He left the baby in his room who was playing something random. When he got in front of the bathroom door… 

" Mmmm," Sakura hummed, while putting a towel around her body and to her hair. And then she got surprised when the door of the bathroom cracked open. Her eyes widened because she saw…

" Sasu…ke-kun?"

" S-Sakura?"

* * *

_Review please! Arigatou-gozaimasu! Mou... too tired... zzzZZZzzzz..._


	6. Chapter 6: Strike TWO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 6: **Strike TWO!**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_The sign on the door of opportunity reads PUSH. –Anonymous_

* * *

" NARA SHIKAMARU! Get your lazy ass here!" shouted furiously by Yamanaka Ino to her idle boyfriend. Yes, the 'Ino' we used to know, got a boyfriend! Meaning, she has forgotten her silly crush on our Sasuke-kun! She and Sakura became best friends again, forgetting their rivalry for years. 

" Yeah…yeah…" her boyfriend named Shikamaru answered with indolence, walking towards Ino.

" Let's go!" Ino exclaimed, changing her mood into a cheerful one. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm, and then they started walking, so that they could begin their 'date'.

Shikamaru just let out his trademark sigh, wondering why women are so…_troublesome_.

* * *

Saying Uchiha Sasuke got _too _surprised by the sudden twist of scenes is an understatement. True— few of his regular emotions had been turn into a crack, like an inexpressive mask breaking into pieces. Sudden rush of emotions slightly affected his composure AND he was not glad about it. 

Who would any _normal_ male specie with pride and honor like him wanted to be embarrassed in front of a woman who was just covered with a piece of cloth on her body? Only perverts would enjoy ogling at her _inviting look _(insert Sasuke's curse in the mention of term, and he is one hundred and one percent _not_ one of them.

…but little did everybody know, his little 'inner-self' is having a _feast_ at the view.

Sakura's sure got a hella _sexy curve._

Those tantalizing eyes…

Those rosy cheeks…

Those red desiring lips…

That soft creamy skin…

And –

_Ugh! Damnit! I'm beginning to be like Kakashi!_ he thought, shooing away all of his thoughts. But…

And look at that…! She has nice legs!

Naturally, anybody who would be involved in that particular unexpected scenario would feel extreme awkwardness. And Sasuke was not an exemption. _Damn hormones._

_You're an Uchiha… move!_ Sasuke scolded himself and finally! He managed to turn around and then… "Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to do that." he said then he walked away. He left the speechless and stunned-on-the-ground Sakura.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino had been strolling around the town for almost a long time. The genius boy couldn't help but feel a little tired and bored, feeling that they have just took a stroll around the world. In fact, it is one of the most _hated _thing to do when he's with Ino –walking endlessly while she was enjoying her time talking, talking and did I say 'story telling' as if she was chitchatting and gossiping to another girl! 

Momentarily, Ino stopped as she saw a dress shop. " Shikamaru, let's go there!"

" Why? What are we going to do there?" asked Shikamaru.

" BAKA! Of course to buy clothes!"

_Yeah right. Damn, I guess hanging out with Naruto influences me too much. Okay. Rephrase the question. _"Why do you want to go there?"

Ino grinned at him in a girly manner. "For the Leaf festival!"

Of course, our Genius a.k.a. Shikamaru already knew it! "I know, so you're saying that you want to…"

"Yeah! I will buy a new, lovely kimono!" Ino exclaimed happily, "So let's go!"

Shikamaru just sigh at his girlfriend's antics. _That's why I love her. And troublesome._

When they entered the shop…

" Welcome! Mam, Sir, what can I do for you?" the saleslady said, greeting her customers.

" I want a kimono." Ino said, smilingly. "Oh, the loveliest one okay?!"

"Okay, here mam," the saleslady said, handling their new sales 'kimono'. Ino breathlessly get the kimonos, and then she went to the fitting room. Shikamaru just stood in one place, waiting for his girlfriend to come out.

A minute later…

Just when Ino came out, at first, Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow. But then, he started laughing. And why? Because Ino wore a kimono with polka dots! Shikamaru's reaction really pissed Ino, so she went again to the fitting room to change. A minute later, Ino came out. She was wearing a white kimono, but the design was very…weird! This made Shikamaru laugh for the second time; the only difference was it was louder. Ino's veins twitched, muttering an ' I will kill you Shikamaru' then she went again in the fitting room.

_Looks like Ino was angry. _Shikamru thought and then the door of the fitting room cracked open, revealing Ino wearing a light blue kimono with some elegant designs. It fits to her truly! ( Okay, the author I'm a fashion senseless!) Now, Shikamaru can't laugh anymore! So, Ino smirked.

" So, how do I look?" Ino asked teasingly, she almost laugh at Shikamru's Priceless reaction.

" Wow," Shikamaru suddenly muttered, very shocked at what he saw to his girlfriend. _" She looks…perfect,"_

" So?" Ino repeated in the same mockery tone.

" Wow, Ino, You look like an pretty…"

" An pretty _what_?"

"…"

"What?"

"…_Pig_…"

A moment of silence…

Uh, oh!

Get ready Shikamaru!

You will taste the Hell!

" Nara Shikamaru…" Ino cursed under her breath, like she was going to tear Shikamaru apart.

Shikamaru troubled. _" Oops. I'm just…kidding. Better get over with it._

But Ino just ignored Shikamaru with livid face, and then she went to the fitting room to get change. Afterwards, she went to the saleslady to pay for her kimono, and then she walked out of the shop, completely disregarding Shikamaru.

--

_That jerk!_ Ino thought angrily, while walking. Then someone loomed over her, but she didn't stop walking, knowing that 'someone'.

" Hey…! Ino—Ino—wait!"

The blonde-haired young woman didn't even dare to face him. "What is it Shikamaru?!"

" I'm sorry, I'm just… kidding earlier. I didn't mean that… _(though I did that on purpose) _I just wanna make some fun."

Ino stopped walking, turning her head around. "True?"

" Of course."

Ino smirked, "Good, and if you do that again, you will see the hell, I promise. Let's go,"

Shikamaru just sigh again and he followed Ino. They were going to a Coffee bar.

—

" Welcome, Sir, Mam, what is your order?" the waitress asked happily, waiting for their orders.

" I want cappuccino!"

" Black coffee."

The waitress politely bowed at them and left immediately.

" Hey _Shika_, do you have your kimono for the festival?" Ino asked suddenly.

Shikamaru nodded nonchalantly.

" Oh…I see…" Ino muttered as she remembered something. "Hey Shika, can you do me favor?"

"What is it?"

Resting her chin on her palm rest which was on the table on the table, the girl spoke. " I missed Sakura-chan, TenTen-chan told me that Sakura was doing baby sitting with Sasuke-kun…"

" Eh? Babysitting? Is that _a_ mission?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino almost laughed. "Yeah! I was planning err…I mean the _group _were planning to visit them one day, and I wish you to come!"

"…"

" Shika please!" Ino begged.

" Okay, okay, whatever, wait what do you mean the 'group'?"

" Who else? Me, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto and Neji!"

" Where?"

" On the Uchiha compound!"

* * *

" Ne, Sasuke-kun, what food do you want me to cook?" Sakura asked to our Uchiha Sasuke, who was watching TV, glancing at the baby who was playing in the air, his toys were floating too. Sasuke turned his head to Sakura, evoking what happened hours ago. He blushed, looking at Sakura, but don't worry, she was fully dressed. 

"Whatever you wished." Sasuke answered uncaringly; turning his attention on the baby.

Sakura twitched an eyebrow. Whatever whatever whatever! Could he concoct other words of _tolerable_ _response_ sometimes?! "Would you mind a poisonous dish?"

Sasuke only smirked without glancing back at her. _"Whatever."_

The cherry blossom just giggled and went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

—

"Here, aka-chan…!" Sakura called, as she finished preparing their food. Sasuke started eating, while Sakura feeding the baby. Sasuke turned to look at them.

" Aka-chan… say ah!"

" Ahhhmmmmmmmm!"

Sasuke almost smiled at what he was seeing; despising the fact that he was an Uchiha. There are no any unwritten rules saying that Uchihas _can't_ smile, it's just that they _don't _want to. How he wished he could have a family, a happy family…someday. And he was snapped out from his thoughts when Sakura asked him all of a sudden with the thing that suddenly popped into her mind and must be given a concern.

"Hey, I think we should give this baby a name, what do you think?"

"H.n."

" I can't think a name, help me!"

" Either me."

Sakura pouted. Sasuke-kun is really hopeless! " Ugh! I will just think about it later!"

The young man didn't respond and ate his food peacefully.

—

" Sakura, I will go some training, you take care of that nameless baby." the bored Uchiha prodigy said, standing up. They finished eating minutes ago, and now, they were watching TV. You can see the word 'bored' on their face, except for the playful baby.

Suddenly, Sakura stood up and gesturing her hand like she opposed. "Nah-uh! You will take care of the baby, and I will visit the hospital, okay?!"

" No."

" Please?!"

Sasuke glared Sakura. Sakura replied him a wit sneer.

" Pretty pretty please??"

And for the umpteenth time of that day, Sasuke felt the term _hopelessness_. It's not that he _doesn't_ want to resist, but he just doesn't possess the _ability to oppose_ to whatever puppy look she was showing him— which even the mightiest cold-hearted Uchiha cannot refuse. There, he chose not to speak. After all, silence may mean _yes_.

" I'll take that as a yes, don't worry, I'll be back, so bye! Bye!" Sakura said, and then she disappeared in split second.

Contrary to popular belief, UCHIHA SASUKE was exclusion to the rule. First off, he doesn't EVER tried going out on dates insisted by his fan freaks (what on earth you called it) with glittering and pleading him like there's no tomorrow. He often refuses anyone who would ask him to go with them, to eat with them, to celebrate with them, to enjoy with them, and anything with them except for _to die and lie in a coffin with them._ And now, it truly made him wonder.

His feelings certainly _love_ manipulating him.

_This is stupidity. Why did I agree anyway? _Sasuke sighed, watching the baby who was playing…again. _I will go some sleep._ he thought, and then he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sakura immediately entered the Konoha hospital and approached the nurse who busy doing some paperwork. She courteously excused herself and asked the place where her master was, but the lady said that the Fifth must be any of the rooms with seriously injured shinobi. Sakura then thanked her. 

_Where could sensei be? _Sakura asked herself, while walking inside the hospital. Then, she spotted one of her friend, Mia, who was working on the hospital too and called her.

" Oh, hello Sakura-san," Mia replied, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

" Mia-san, do you know where was Tsunade?"

" Yeah, I saw her in the room 105, she was checking an injured nin."

Sakura bowed and thanked her, and she instantaneously went to that room. She searched for the corresponding room numbers placed at the upper part of the doors and then…

_Room 1-0-5, oh, that's it!" _Sakura thought, then she knocked on the door. She saw the Hokage, who seems busy, does not have time to answer her knocks, so she entered the room. She walked beside Tsunade, and then spoke.

" Hello sensei!" Sakura greeted.

Tsunade turned her head to look at Sakura. " Oh, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

" Nothing, I just visiting my DEAREST hospital!"

" What about the baby?"

" Don't worry, Sasuke-kun is there!"

" Okay."

" I thought you needed my help, sensei?"

" If it is okay to you, Sakura," Tsunade said, smiling.

" Sure!"

* * *

Yawning slightly, Sasuke woke up from his nice sleep. He didn't notice the time earlier, but then he became aware of it. 

_It's already evening._ Sasuke thought, remembering the baby. He looked at his left and there he is! The baby was sleeping. He stood up, getting the baby then he went to his room. He put the baby down on a crib. But then, he remembered something…or I mean 'someone'

_Sakura_. Sasuke thought, with a bit concern in his tone. But he knew Sakura; maybe she was still in the hospital. So he waited…

--

" This was a…yawn…tiring day!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, while walking on a street. She was going home, because her duty in the hospital was finished. _" I bet Sasuke-kun was having a hard time in the house! Hehehehe! I was so ti—!"_

" Hey missy!" Sakura broke out her thoughts when someone called her. She turned her head around to the guy who called her. There she saw, four drunken middle-aged men.

" Hey…hic…missy! How beautiful you are!" one of the men said, walking towards Sakura.

Sakura glared them.

" Missy…hic…take it…easy!" the man exclaimed, slowly laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder but she slapped it.

"I don't have time for you, _Sir._" Sakura said coldly, and then she started walking away.

" Hey!" the man grabbed Sakura's wrist.

" I said leave me alone!"

" Hey…hic…easy, easy!"

" Don't touch me, ugh—!" _Just GREAT. The chakra I have left is depleting. Not enough to make these bastards quiet._

The man just laughed evilly, bringing his damn face closer to Sakura's.

" I told you!" Sakura punched the man's face hardly, but with control. She doesn't want any ruckus to make. The man just flinched backwards, rubbing his swollen cheek. Then, Sakura stated running away from them.

"Follow her!" the man commanded to his men and chased after her.

—

Sakura gasped at the sight of the 'dead-end' of the street. She perhaps made a wrong turn while running from those idiots and didn't have the chance to think of what doing next. And she blamed herself for being haphazard.

_I'm so reckless…!_

An exultant laugh resonated at the whole area where she is.

"_Nowhere to run_." The leader of the men said, smirking.

Every second flew fast as he walked towards her without a gap, and felt more troubled than ever. She mentally cursed herself as she observed them. _They were ninjas._ They maybe drunk, but looks can be deceiving. Feeling no need to escape, she tried to reach for her kunai holster but found nothing.

_Shit…! _Her eyes widened when she saw the man that appeared unexpectedly before her. The man was about to reach for her face but was then halted when a cold and threatening voice resounded.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

The man frowned and then turned around. "And who the hell are you?!"

Sakura's emerald orbs broadened. _Sasuke-kun_…

" Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" the man asked teasingly, " Gagh! Kill him!"

Then, the other men get their own weapons, ready attacking Sasuke.

"H.n." Sasuke smirked, and of course, he easily dodged their attack, and in a blink of an eye, the men laid unconscious on the ground. Sasuke walk towards to where Sakura is. The leader of the men walked backwards, and then started running away. Maybe he's scared.

Sasuke just gave her a blank look. "What are you doing?"

Sakura pouted at his question. He has really different way of asking someone's condition! "You're mean. Aren't you _supposed_ to ask if I'm alright? Then I'd gladly give you my gratitude."

Another teasing smirk played on his lips. "Aren't you _supposed_ to take care of your _untainted_ name?"

Sakura's cheeks became crimson red, not because of embarrassment, but anger. "How can I fight them?! I left my kunais in your house and my chakra level neared its limit!"

"Careless."

"What did you say?!"

Sasuke chose not to say it again. "Nothing."

The cherry-haired teen heaved an exasperated sigh. She's sure that part of Sasuke's personality is his skill in provocation— in fact, he was good at it. A pause of silence enveloped but quickly disturbed when Sakura asked him.

"Wait— don't tell me you left the baby alone?!"

" Yes." But he made sure that the baby is safe from harm, and he placed a barrier technique on the house.

This time, Sakura didn't have that much of control for herself. "Why did you do that?! You know what Sasuke?! You are sometimes acting like an idiot!

"It's better than _always_ acting like one."

Sakura clenched her fist. Now she understood why Naruto detested him before.

"I'm gonna tear you into pieces! You're really pissing me!"

And that's what somehow he _liked_ about her: spirited as always. She can't even fight with the perverts lately, now she's challenging _him_? "Prove."

Sakura's vein twitched, " UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU'RE DE—!"

Without faltering, Sasuke hastily carried Sakura in a bridal style as it stopped Sakura from yelling, and instead her incensed look was been replaced into a surprised one. Their current position made her blush even more.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura asked, hiding her red cheeks.

Sasuke didn't answer her. Instead, he started jumping from roof to roof.

"Oi! I could walk and go home by myself! Y-you don't—!"

"_Shut up_."

Sakura encircled her arms around Sasuke's neck, feeling that she was going to fall at his faster pace. "Sasuke-kun… slow down… and I c-can perfectly… fine—ah!"

Sasuke stared at her, annoyed. " Just shut up or else…"

Sakura arched an eyebrow and dared him. "Or else _what_?"

_I'll kiss you._

For the second time, instead of giving her a coherent answer, he merely looked away. "What now…?!"

" _Just. Shut. The. Hell. Up_."

Feeling that she rather keep her mouth shut before he get annoyed even more, she sighed again in defeat. "Okay fine."

"…"

Suddenly, Sakura noticed blood from Sasuke's arm. " Hey Sasuke, you have cut!"

" It's nothing."

" Idiot, if you ignore that, it may lead to infection," the medic-nin said. " I'll treat that back to the house."

* * *

Sasuke groaned at Sakura's method of healing his_ tiny _wound Shuldn't she be using her chakra than— than using an ointment that almost burnt his skin?! "Pathetic." 

"This time, you should shut-up," Like she said before, no one should dare to abuse her benevolence. She smirked at his –somewhat- _painful_-like look, because of the cream she used in treating his wound. She was cleaning his wound patiently. Her bangs were blocking her sight, thus she was having a difficult time. She can't use both of her hands. Sasuke noticed it, so he used his other hand to remove her bangs away from her eyes. Accidentally, they saw each other's eyes. And looks like Sasuke-kun was captivated again by her!

A long pause of silence enveloped between them.

_Control, damnit!_

Unconsciously, Sasuke gradually lowered his hand a bit and touched her cheek. His eyes still locked on her emerald ones, and he _somehow_ leaned closer.

Closer… closer… and _closer_.

In which in other terms, he lost his _self-control_.

And Sakura seemingly out of herself anymore by the sudden actions.

Closer… closer… and _closer_.

And then—

**DING DONG!**

Once they were taken back to reality again, they went to their previous positions awkwardly.

And Sasuke _hated_ his self.

Strike two… Sasuke-kun!

" Ah…eh…" Sakura muttered.

**DING DONG!**

" I-I'm gonna get that," Sakura said, standing up, then she went to the door.

**DING DONG!**

" Coming!" Sakura said, opening the door. Her eyes widened when she saw her…

" Yo!" their visitor greeted her.

Sakura's brows knitted in confusion. Why in the hell was her Kakashi-sensei doing at this late in the evening?


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Thank you very much! Review, okay:D

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 7: **Jealousy Strikes**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_Yet he was jealous, though he did not show it, for jealousy dislikes the world to know it. — Lord Byron (George Gordon Noel Byron)_

* * *

" So, sensei, what brought you here?" Sakura asked, sitting calmly. They were at the room where our ' King of Strikes' a.k.a Sasuke was, few minutes ago.

" Tsunade told me that you two were in a mission, baby sitting, right?" Kakashi said, leaning on the wall just like Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke never paid attention to them. He eyes was just closed and arm crossed.

" And so?" Sakura asked curiously.

" She want me to help you in your mission." Kakashi answered, getting his beloved book.

" Eh? But why? We don't need your help sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. " Tsunade was worried for both of you, she was thinking that you can't handle an unusual baby. And she thought that you two are doing some…private? Oh, c'mmon, you're too young for that."

And that is the price of reading Jiraiya's _books. _

The Uchiha prodigy and the Haruno princess both blushed, understanding what Kakashi had said.

" S-Sensei!" Sakura glared Kakashi. _Dirty-minded sensei!_

Kakashi looked at the silent prodigy opposite him. "Wait, Sasuke don't tell me you have already—"

Sasuke cut him off with a death glare. _This pervert._

Kakashi smiled. "Relax, I'm just kidding. So… I wonder where I would sleep?"

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and gave him an inquiring look. In response, Sasuke hn-ed, maybe, he doesn't mind at all.

Just _assuming _that that would be his answer.

" So sensei, come with me, I will take you to your room!" Sakura said, and then she and Kakashi walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke sighed, turning his attention on his wound, and cursed whoever witches trying to make his life even _worse_.

* * *

" Sensei, here was your room," Sakura said as they entered the room.

" Aa," was all Kakashi's reply, closing his perverted book and then he put his stuff down.

" Sakura, can you take me where the baby was?"

" Sure!" Sakura said, giving him her lovely smile that could take many man into the wonderland. "Are you okay with—"

Leaning so dangerously closer to her, Kakashi smiled at his former student and pinched her rosy cheek. "You're so cute when you smile, Sakura."

It seemed like she forgot the way how to react again for the second time. True, Kakashi was sweet and kind, but he never _ever_ did something like this before. Sakura felt her heart thumped louder and flushed.

Sasuke's and Kakashi's unexpected actions were driving her _crazy_.

Kakashi dropped his hand, seeing Sakura dazed and speechless. "So, let's go?"

" O-okay," Sakura uttered, then they walked out of the room.

Little did they know, a pair of onyx eyes was watching them. Yup, Sasuke-kun was there, and he was eavesdropping. After Sakura and Kakashi left him alone in a room, he finished treating his lesion. Suddenly, he felt hungry, so he decided to go to the kitchen. So he walked, until he passed a room and later on found his sensei and Sakura there. But then, he saw the 'thing' that would make him mad.

_When Kakashi stroked Sakura's rosy cheek…_

_Sakura's evident blush._

_And they were so… seriously close…_

It made him angry, shock, furious…

Or in easy words…

Jealous.

_Denial_ would be a great offense.

_Damnit, why am I feeling like jealous? _Sasuke thought, still standing on one side and clenching his fist tightly.

Losing the appetite to eat, he stormed off and went to his bedroom.

—

Sakura felt her eyelid going to drop any moment from now. And she was both physically and emotionally exhausted from what all happened.

" Sensei, I'm tired, I'm going to my bed."

" Okay." Kakashi answered, staring at the baby. He examined him vigilantly.

" And sensei, can you give the baby to Sasuke afterwards?"

" Sure. Goodnight."

" Thanks, goodnight." Sakura said then she walked out of the room.

_This baby seems familiar… _Kakashi thought, getting the baby carefully. " Maybe, Tsunade was right…"

_Flashback…_

" _KAKASHI! Why are you late again?" Tsunade asked, shouting._

" _You know, my alarm clock was broken and—"_

" _Stop. It."_

" _Okay, Okay, why did you call me?" _

" _Kakashi, I called you because…" The fifth Hokage rested her chin on her palm. "I want you to help… Sasuke and Sakura to their mission."_

_Knowing what their mission is, Kakashi looked at her with curiosity." Ne, I don't it would really trouble them. I think you'll hurt Sakura's feelings if ever she knew that you're not that… trusting her into this mission."_

_Tsunade glared at him. Kakashi muttered 'just kidding' and asked her the real reason why._

"_It was not JUST a simple baby sitting only."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Because the baby… was unusual."_

_This caught Kakashi's interest. " How?"_

" _The baby just came out from a forbidden scroll. He has special abilities and I'm worried about Sasuke and Sakura, they may not be able to handle him!"_

_Kakashi narrowed his eye. A baby from a forbidden scroll? A summoning technique perhaps, but it's too strange why a baby, instead of anything more dangerous? This is truly controversial. Still, he thinks that Sasuke and Sakura could manage— for the fact that they were skilled and intelligent. _

" _Have faith in them, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi laughed. "And I might even disturb them at their little… haven. They barely go on a mission together, so give them chance to be closer this time…"_

" _KAKASHI!" Tsunade exclaimed with vein twitching. Sure, this man was really something! " Anyway, I was wondering why the baby did not cry when Sakura carried him."_

_Kakashi sweat dropped again. " Tsunade-sama, silly,"_

" _Kakashi, I know that!" Tsunade raised her voice but then she calmed down._

" _And you mean that that baby will cry if 'someone' will carry him?"_

" _Precisely."_

" _Eh?" Kakashi questioned._

" _That's true Kakashi. I was also intrigued at the description of the scroll. It cointains the word, ' FUTURE'."_

_Kakashi looked at her. He knew it, finally, what she actually wants to say._

" _Yes, it just came to my mind… what if, the baby came from the future and he wants to find his parents?"_

"_Possible." Kakashi answered., " You said that the baby was comfortable with Sakura, and he came from the future…"_

" _Wait, are you saying that…" Tsunade's eyes widened, understanding Kakashi, " The mother of the baby was…Sakura?"_

"_It's hard to say… but that is what I'm thinking." _

" _Oh my god." Tsunade uttered from shock._

_Suppressing a chuckle, he spoke. "But that was just an assumption. We still don't know what the real thing. It could mean anything different from what he expected, so better not jump into any conclusions immediately."_

_Tsunade nodded. "Right."_

" _What's the color of the eyes of the baby, Tsunade?" Kakashi asked again._

" _Something like…green… I think."_

"_I see. I wonder who the lucky guy is." Kakashi said, laughing._

" _What do you mean?"_

"_What else? The father!"_

_The Fifth literally slapped her forehead. He has just said not to jump into any conclusions, yet he was just curious about his own guess?!_

_Admitting it, she was thinking of the same thing. And if she is to answer his question, there's only one person she could think of._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"…_And I think there are greater possibilities that I'm the father…!"_

_Thus, a loud explosion erupted from the office._

…_End of Flashback._

" Hmm…" Kakashi muttered, still looking at the sleeping baby, standing in front of Sasuke's room. He started knocking on the door. " Sasuke."

Sasuke got up on his bed, narrowing his eyes on the door. _What the hell do you want?_

" Sasuke, I know you're awake."

"Come." Sasuke said, and then the door opened. He just saw the baby in Kakashi's arms. Deep inside, he's still angry, but he has to talk to him appropriately so that Kakashi would not notice that an Uchiha Sasuke, the most cold-hearted bastard according to Naruto, the infamous avenger who killed the scary Orochi-something, the handsome young prodigy that fascinated and the 'Mr. Dreamboy' of almost all of the female specie in Konoha, an Uchiha clan survivor who sought revenging and restoring his clan, the one-of-a-hell Sharingan user, Sakura's first love, and one of the talented shinobi in the Konoha was…

Jealous.


	8. chapter 8: My True Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 8: **My True Feelings**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_Truth comes out of error more readily than out of confusion. –Sir Francis Bacon_

* * *

Because of insomnia, Sakura woke up from her bed. She slowly sat up, pulling her knees closer to her chest. She hugged it tightly, and began recalling the previous days. 

_It's only been three days…but why am I feeling that there so many things that happened? _Sakura thought, talking to herself._ And many things were playing on my mind…_

" **Like what?"** a voice in her head said, listening to Sakura from the beginning. Of course, who else said that? She was Sakura's inner-self known as the inner-Sakura. You missed her? It's been a long time since she spoke. Wait, lemme see…hmm… it's been 4 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 1 day and 23.59 hours since she talked. Yeah! She kept her mouth shout, so that Sakura could have a peaceful mind and she could be dependent on herself. So there she was again, very curious at Sakura's outside life.

Sakura didn't mind her inner-self's sudden appearing_. Two things. First, the baby._

" **What about the baby?"**

_You know. _She hugged her knees tighter._ I felt something… weird…_

" **Eh?"** Inner-Sakura asked again.

_It's really hard to explain…but…_ Sakura stuttered. _I felt__…somewhat closeness to the baby… like I knew him for a long time…_

" **What 'feeling' Sakura?"** Inner-Sakura asked again, very interested.

Sakura sighed. She really doesn't know what she felt. So she didn't respond to her inner-self's question for a moment.

_But__ you know, I've realized that… maybe it's just because of him being adorable…He's so irresistible!_ Sakura tried to stifle a laugh.

Inner-Sakura sighed.

Sakura laugh, but then she let out a 'this-is-so-troublesome' sigh. _ARGH! Let's change the topic, okay?!_

Inner-Sakura nodded. **" It was better if we change the topic, you looked horrible…so what's the other 'thing' that keeps bothering you?"**

_The second thing was about Sasuke—_ Sakura was cut by her inner self's shout.

" **WHAT! That bastardistic, no heart, cold-hearted, son of the hell but very handsome man! Did you fall in love with him again? Huh? Huh?"** Inner-Sakura blurted out without vacillating.

Sakura sweat dropped. She only wondered why she has this kind of inner-self. Heh, after she insulted our dearest Sasuke-kun, she gave a compliment about him?

" **Just kidding!"** Inner-Sakura said. **" Okay, continue."**

_What was I was saying when you INTERRUPTED me; it's about Sasuke-kun. _Sakura said, emphasizing the word 'interrupted'.

" **What about that bastar- I mean handso- I mean Sasuke?"** Inner-Sakura asked, looking at her fingernails. She looked no interest whenever the name 'Sasuke' was mentioned. It sent 10,000 volts of anger in her heart, like Ginji using his powers in Get Backers. You know why? Isn't it obvious? Remember the times, or should I say the countless times when Sasuke used to call Sakura a 'weak', 'useless', 'burden', specially the word ' annoying'? Those words really pissed her because she was the inner-self of Sakura. You, if she was you, would you feel the same? Maybe yes and no. Yes if you care a lot to your self and you have your principles in life. And no, if you are not concern to your self.

_He's acting so strange these days._ Sakura said.

" **Heh, I bet he's colder now!"**

Sakura shook her head._ No… I guess it's the other way around._

" **What do you mean? Sweet? Gentle? Sweetie, that's impossible!"** Inner-Sakura said, not believing.

_I'm not saying that he changed completely! But, you know… I felt that he changed a_ _bit._ Sakura said, blushing.

Inner-Sakura crossed her arms. **" That bastard? Changed? C'mmon darling, you've got to be kidding."**

_I'm sure! But it was based on what I felt these days, specially when we started babysitting._

" **How many percent do you think that he changed his 'manners' into a good one? Ha?"** Inner-Sakura asked.

_Maybe…_ Sakura paused. _You know, I'm weak with 'percent-percent' thing!_

" **Then give me proofs."** inner-Sakura commanded.

_Huh? What?_ Sakura blushed, understanding what inner-Sakura had commanded.

" **Are you deaf or something? I'm already in your mind!"**

" _Okay…ah…ehh…first whenever we have training, I caught him staring at me." _

"**Eh?" **still not believing, **" Maybe you have dirt on your **_**face**_**."**

_My face is as clear as a crystal. _Sakura said.

" **I'm not convinced, lovely girl, it was not the reason."** Inner-Sakura replied.

Sakura continued. _Okay, second, when we retrieved the baby together, the baby called him 'Papa' so I thought if I could play prank on him. I persuaded him to hold the baby, first he refused, but he can't resist with the baby so he held him at last. After that, I lost in my thoughts 'coz he laughed and even smile at the baby. And I thought they were… perfect._

"…" Inner-Sakura didn't speak, comment or whatever. Let's say she doesn't know how to react after what Sakura had said. She knew that Sakura was not a _liar._ She was quite amused the cold-hearted Sasuke will hold a baby? Maybe 'coz it was his dream: to resurrect his clan. The first thing that we thought when we heard his second dream 'resurrect my clan' was an heir, right? Of course he has to hold a baby because it was his own son, c'mmon! All he has to do to get his dream was, first, he has to find a girl to marry, OBVIOUSLY! How can he have a baby if he would not marry a pure girl? A gay? O c'mmon!

_And then…_then Sakura told her inner-self about the 'bathroom incident' remember that? And how Sasuke get along with the baby, when Sasuke saved her, and lastly…

Inner-Sakura's eyes widened. She really can't believe at what she was hearing.

"**Wait Sakura,"** Sakura stopped. **" Are you sure at what you're saying? Or I mean it all happened?"**

Sakura nodded._ Yes._

Inner-Sakura gasped. **" Oh my gosh! Really? Really? Really?"**

Sakura sweat dropped. _I told you._

Inner-Sakura jumped because of joy. **" Yehey!"**

_Why are you happy? I thought you were angry at him._

" **Actually, yes, I 'm angry at him, but after you had said earlier; I just thought that he's** **human after all! Ahihihihihi!"** Inner-Sakura giggled.

_Idiot! _And then, she the incident that almost made Sakura lost to her own world (also known as the _kiss)_. She was about to tell it to her, (her inner chat mate) but then hesitated and just kept her mouth shut. Instead, she told her about Kakashi's sudden appearance.

" **Eh?"**

_Yes, and he was living with us. He said that Tsunade-sensei wants him to help us babysitting. _Sakura said.

Inner-Sakura giggled,** " Heheheheh! So romantic and it's so exciting!"**

_What's the 'romantic' and 'exciting' with that? _

" **You're so lucky girl! Two hottie men will live with you! Plus, you will feel very safe!" **Inner-Sakura explained.

" _Hush,"_ Sakura hushed.

Silence came…

" **But you know Sakura,"** Inner-Sakura started, **" What if, just my thought, what if both** **Sasuke and Kakashi fall in love with you, who will you choose?"** Inner-Sakura asked, waiting Sakura's answer excitedly.

Sakura blushed. _Huh? What're you saying?_

" **C'mmon Sakura! I know you heard me! So?"**

Sakura recalled the words that Kakashi said to her earlier…

" _You're so cute when you smile, Sakura."_

" **Hey!"** Sakura was snapped out to her thoughts. " **AHEM! Sakura!"**

" _You know, I won't deny, I have crush to my sensei, but only crush! Just admiration! But to Sasuke-kun…"_

" **Sakura, do you still love him?"** Inner-Sakura asked, very concern.

Sakura didn't respond.

" **Or…you're starting to have feelings to your sensei?"**

Sakura's eyes widened. _What?!_

"**You**** know Sakura, love starts from crush. But I think, you really don't know what** **your feelings are, right?"** Inner-Sakura asked.

Silence…

_I really don't know…_Sakura replied.

"_**I'm pretty sure that Sasuke has feelings for her… but I don't know if she still loves him."**_ Inner-Sakura thought.

* * *

"Earth to Sasuke." Kakashi said, as he appeared beside Sasuke. He sat down to Sasuke's futon, still holding the sleeping baby. 

"…" Looks like Sasuke-kun was still in his ' I'm-jealous-can't-you-see-that?' thoughts. Maybe he didn't felt his former sensei's presence beside him.

Then, Kakashi started to wonder.

"…"

_I felt his strong chakra, like he wanted to kill someone,"_ Kakashi thought, and then he stood up. _" Just like minutes ago, when me and Sakura went to my room…felt his chakra and he was listening to our conversation_

So Sir Kakashi knew it… that Sasuke was eavesdropping from the beginning. No wonder with that, because he was an ex-ANBU and an elite ninja, he was also labeled as the Copy Ninja. He can feel the presence of a person even he/she was hiding.

No one can escape…

…from Hatake Kakashi.

He can see what's in your mind…

…with the help of Sharingan.

He can do many techniques…

…with the help of Sharingan.

He can attack you continuously…

…with the help of Sharingan.

He can tell what your feelings are…

…with the help of yourself.

AHEM! Excuse me.

" Sasuke." Sir Kakashi spoke. " Sakura is here."

Wait, what again? Sakura was here? Where? Where? Because of this, Sasuke was been snapped out from his damn organization thought. "Huh?"

" Heh, it's good that you're back, Sasuke_-kun_," Kakashi said, teasing. Yes, he lied to Sasuke; Sakura was not there. Why wouldn't be labeled as the 'Liar of the Team7' if he was not good at lying?

And then Sasuke-kun tuned to Kakashi-kun. He gave him his famous death glare that was called the 'An Uchiha's supper dupper mega fatal deadly glare in the full mode intensity 9.9.'

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Then, Sasuke-kun deactivated his glare, "What're you doing here sensei?"

"Nothing." Kakashi replied. " Sakura just wants me to give this baby to you." then he gave the baby to Sasuke.

Sasuke held the baby gently, "That's all?"

Kakashi nodded.

Slowly, Sasuke stared at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Sir Kakashi eyed them. _Hehe…This Sasuke…tsk tsk tsk… "_Sasuke, I will go now," then Kakashi started walking away from him.

"Better." And Sasuke felt relaxed after that moment.

* * *

_Argh! It's killing me softly, you know!_ Sakura shouted to her inner self. 

" **Hey, I know that song! It was: Strumming their fates with our fingers…"** and then Inner-Sakura began to sing the 'Killing Me Softly'

_Will you shut-up already?_ Inner-Sakura stopped.

" **Hehehe,"** Inner-Sakura just laughed, **" I'm just kidding you know. Maybe I should** **leave you now, bye!"** then she vanished in her mind.

Then, Sakura began to think again._ What if she was right that…that I'm starting to have_ _feelings for Sir Kakashi…but…do I still love Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura questioned to herself, lingering in her mind.

Sakura-chan, for you to answer your question, you have to choose one:

It is lovelier to love the second time around…or

First love never dies.

--

The next morning…

" Mama! Mama!" a delightful voice called, as it calling Sakura. He tugged her shirt so that she would wake up.

" Ah…" Sakura woke up, slowly rubbing her eyes. She just saw the baby, childishly smiling at her. Then she turned carry the baby and stood up. " Good morning!" she replied. When she was going to take her first step, she heard another voice.

" Ha, it's a record that you woke up late…Sakura-_**chan**_."

Sakura stared to the person who spoke. So it was Sasuke-kun. He was having a playful smirk on his face. He was leaning on the side of the door, arms were crossed. His eyes were shut, but then he opened it as he finished to his greeting. And the most of all, his voice was very…

Sexy.

Yeah baby, _sexy_.

Sakura blushed at this. At the first sight of his handsome face, especially his teasing voice. And then she recalled what happened to her last night.

She was nervous; she didn't know what she was going to answer. But then she reminded herself an 'AJA! Sakura, AJA!' then she started walking towards Sasuke-kun. When she faced him, " Good morning…Sasuke-_**kun**_."

They stared at each other with their ' dare-me-if-you-want' smirking face.

" Hehehehehhehehe!" the baby just giggled.

" So, what're you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" That nameless baby went here, so I followed him." Sasuke replied with his cool tone, " Maybe he wanted to wake you up, because you are a _lazy_ girl."

" Lazy, huh!"

-

While Sakura and Sasuke where on the living room…

" Sasuke-kun, where's Kakashi sensei?" Sakura began to ask.

Sasuke narrowed his eye on her. "On the kitchen."

" Kitchen? Doing what?"

"Cooking." he replied.

" Cooking? Are you su-" Sakura was cut-off when the telephone began to rang like 'rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiingggggggggggg.' " Wait I'll go get it." then she proceeded to the telephone. " Hello?"

The speaker on the telephone: Hello, Sakura? Is that you?

" Yes, who is this?" Sakura asked on the phone.

The speaker on the telephone: Sakura! Long time no talk! It's me, TenTen!

" Oh, TenTen-chan!"

TenTen: So, how are you?

" I'm fine!"

TenTen: Oh, wait Sakura me and the other-

Naruto: ( Naruto snatched the phone from TenTen) HEEEEEELLLLOOOOOO SAAAAAKURA-CCHAAAANNNN!

Wow. That was a loud one.

Fortunately, Sakura removed the telephone from her ears immediately. Sakura sweat dropped, " Hello Naruto, hehehhe,"

Actually, even Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice.

TenTen: ( TenTen snatched the phone from Naruto) You – Ah, Sakura! I have something to tell you if won't mind. Me and the others wanted to visit you and Sasuke-kun.

" I think, that was not problem!"

TenTen: Oh, and about the festival!

" Festival?"

TenTen: Yes, the festival! The Leaf Festival! Don't you remember?

Sakura nodded, " Ah! Now I remember! I think its today!"

TenTen: And if you won't mind again, we would like to celebrate the festival with you there! So?

" Oh…I think that's not a problem, too!"

TenTen: I wanted you to tell me more about your life now, Sakura-chan! But this Naruto is so irritating! So Ja ne!

" Okay, Bye!" then she put the phone on its proper place.


	9. Chapter 9: The Start of the Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 9: **Start Of The Fun**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_There is no duty we so much underrate as the duty of being happy. - Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

After TenTen hanged the telephone from the phone booth, she instantaneously glared Naruto from being so annoying while she was chatting to Sakura. Naruto cringed a bit, afraid of TenTen's fierce look. She then turned around, muttering a loud 'hmp!' " Let's go." 

Then they walked about, going to my dear Sasuke-kun's house. The three boys, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were at the girl's back, carrying the girls' 'things'. Wow, gentlemen! And the girls, as usual, chatting. And then, the nature, along with the non-living things around them heard Shikamaru sigh.

"This is so…_troublesome_."

You bet, Shikamaru!

-

" Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called, walking towards Sasuke who was sitting on a side and reading a somewhat book.

"…" came from Sasuke's lips.

"Hello?" Sakura felt herself being curious as she sat beside Sasuke. She tried to peek at the book that he was reading on but failed because Sasuke immediately closed it, "What was that?"

Sasuke looked at her. "I believe it's none of your concern."

" Ah, Sasuke-kun! Don't be so _rude_!" Sakura said while trying to get the book away from Sasuke's hand.

"You're so _annoying_." Sasuke said, handling the book away from Sakura's reach.

Sakura gave up, "Okay fine!" and then an idea had popped into her mind. "AHA! You're reading Sir Kakashi's book! That's why you won't let me see it! Don't deny!" she teased.

Sasuke glared at her. "I'm not a pervert,"

Sakurasmirked mockingly at him. "Yes, you are! **Sasuke-kun no hentai**!"

" Damnit Sakura, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Sakura has other _reason_ why she was beside him.

" Hehehe, just kidding! Eh, Anyway, Sasuke-kun, I have something to tell you." Sakura said.

" What?" Sasuke replied with his usual tone, starts reading the damn book again.

" Ah…eh…" she muttered nervously, " Ah…TenTen called me, and she says that…that…"

"…"

" That she and the others wanted to visit us, and do you remember the leaf festival?"

" Today." Sasuke answered certainly.

" They… ah…she told me that they wanted to celebrate the festival here…with _us_." Sakura said. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I said 'yes' without your conformity."

Sasuke turned to face her. He can say that she was sincere to her sorry.

" I'm sorry! Just think that you're paying your debts to me, okay!" then she laughed.

Sasuke looked at her sharply. " And when did I get debts to you?"

" Ha, too many to count!" Sakura replied laughing.

Sasuke chose not to mind it. What was she implying? She is a _real_ idiot. She needed proper medication. But maybe she was right; he does have debts to her. He knows that Sakura was just kidding, but he felt that it was right. He should not complain.

For all those _times_ he needed a friend, she was there.

For all those _times_ he was in danger, she was there to help him.

For all those _times_ he wanted accompany, she was always free for him.

For all those _times_ he needed love, she was there to give it.

He should thank her _somehow_, sense of gratitude as the others says. And now that he had learned to appreciate her efforts and support she gave him before, he would pay her back this time.

" What Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked again.

" Whatever.," Sasuke answered with his famous word; turning again his attention on the book he was reading earlier.

" Really?" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, seeming to be happy.

" Don't make me re-" Sasuke was cut-off when Sakura threw her arms around his neck happily.

" Thank you!" she whispered in his ear.

Then, Sasuke felt that he was in heaven.

In a very beautiful, relaxing, soothing paradise.

…

Ahem, Ahem.

As for Sasuke, he was been surprised by sudden actions. He blushed very hard; he doesn't know how to react. He can feel the warmth of her touch, her hot breath that sending chills down to his spines, and her face beside his.

He felt that he doesn't want to end this moment. He wanted to stay like this longer, perhaps forever but…

" Thanks!" Sakura said smilingly, facing him.

" _Damn that smiling face of her! Damn that Sakura!"_ Sasuke thought, as he tried to hide the red color on his cheeks.

Blaming her, Sasuke-kun?

A moment later, they heard a soft cry not far from them. They turned around rapidly, as they saw the baby, sitting on the floor, crying.

" Oh, my." Sakura muttered with worried look on her face and went to the weeping baby. She lifted him from the floor and tried to comfort him. The baby turned to look at her, sniffing, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked in gentle tone. The baby glanced at his right hand so that Sakura would understand what he meant. Sakura looked at his hand, and saw a tiny cut on it. " Oh…" she uttered. She thought of an idea and then she went to Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun, please," Sakura said gesturing the baby to Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, he already knew it, he just hold the infant. The baby looked at him, with tears in his eyes, "Papa…" then he buried his face onto his chest.

Sasuke stiffened. The way that the baby gazed at him is somewhat giving him a pinch deep inside. Even though their mission had been only more than three days now, the baby had affected him somehow. He noticed that he had gone too soft.

Yeah, too soft. One thousand percent opposite of his attitude before.

" Let me see, hmm…" Sakura muttered while examining the baby's hand. As a medical specialist, she made few hand seals, and then she put her hand over the baby's cut. She concentrated her chakra on her hand and then flash of blue light appeared. The healing process didn't last any longer. The baby's cut instantly disappeared.

Because of this, Sasuke suddenly smirked, " You worry too much." and then he gave the baby to Sakura.

" Of course!"

-

" I cannot wait to see Sakura-chan!" Ino said to Hinata and TenTen. The two just giggled while the three boys at their back, well, obviously, bored to death.

Minutes later, they have just reach their destination. The three girls got flabbergasted because of the enthralling view of the place. Then they proceeded to go to the 'main house' where Sakura and Sasuke stayed. TenTen started thumping the door once, twice and thrice.

…

No response.

" TenTen-_chan_, why don't you use the doorbell?" Naruto suddenly spoke, sounding like he was a genius, " We are _modern_ now, you know!" then he stepped in front of the ladies and started pressing the so-called doorbell…

…once, twice, and thrice.

-

" Oh, so you're reading a ' brain teaser'…okay," Sakura said while holding the baby, who was sleeping.

Sasuke didn't even bother to reply.

" Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be _very_ Genius because you're already a genius…it's much you know." Sakura teased him. "Remember: Too much is bad!" Sasuke just gave her an it's-none-of-your-damn-business look. Moment later, they heard the doorbell rang continuously…as in non-stop.

"Looks like they're here…" Sakura spoke; sweat dropping, "And looks like you have to buy another chime."

" That Dobe." Sasuke mumbled, knowing that the 'doorbell-presser-idiot' was our one and only…Naruto.

-

"Grrrr…why are they taking so long!" Naruto asked crossly, his arm was very tired of pressing the doorbell continuously.

" Modern, huh?" Hyuuga Neji taunted, mocking Naruto's so-called _speech _earlier.

" Shut-up, Hyuuga!" Naruto retorted.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled in annoyance.

Minute later, the door in front of them shot open, revealing a young woman carrying a baby.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto called happily.

Sakura smiled. " Hello!"

-

" What a _very very very very_ cute baby!" Ino exclaimed happily, very pleased to see a babe, a lovable one. Even TenTen and Hinata; they felt the same way. The girls went beside Sakura to see him closely. Then they began to sit, asking Sakura some questions. Well, they were girls after all; it was normal. Their respective boyfriends sat beside Sasuke, irritated and bored. Poor boys; they always feel the same every time they're with their _girls_.

" Why do girls, when they saw a 'very cute' baby, they would easily melt and squeal ' I love him!' Geez," Naruto said mordantly, narrowing his eyes on _those _girls.

" Because they are _women_; they're troublesome." Shikamaru whispered, yawning. So, Shikamaru, do you want to sleep?

" H.n." the two _heartthrobs_ replied, not caring. The usual, of course. Yeah, they didn't answered because they don't want to be killed by the _women_ they're talking about.

Good decision.

…

Upon hearing Naruto's _vein-twitching_ question and Shikamaru's very _troublesome _words, Ino and TenTen turned around, looking at them like they wanted to kill someone.

No, not someone. Two _someones._

" What did you say?" Ino started, cracking her knuckles.

" N-None…n-nothing r-really!" Naruto stuttered. " I said you're…beautiful! Oh Yah! That's right! _Yuck…I felt like I'm gonna vomit!"_

" Hmp!" Ino then garbled. She and TenTen subsequently turned their attention on the very 'kawaii' baby. Smile replaced the frown on their faces. They began chatting _again._ Oh, well, girls are girls.

_That's why I hate girls_ Sasuke thought, while reading his book.

So _that's why_ you like one of them, right?

-

"Wow! He's _soooo_ kawaii, really!" Ino was really happy, that she kept saying 'he's so cute!'

All sweat dropped.

_Damn, she's soooo annoying_ Shikamaru thought.

" Wakekekekeke!" the baby just giggled while Sakura placed him on the floor. She guided him to stand; her one hand was on that baby's collar shirt.

Because of the _tediousness _that _he_ was experiencing right now, his stomach began to grumble, shouting an 'I want to eat, damnit!' Oh, what a wild tummy! He placed his one hand on his abdomen, sighing. And he was our Hokage-wannabe, Uzumaki Naruto.

" Hey, Sasuke-bastard, do you have any food! I'm hungry!" Naruto called his oh-so-dear best friend. Sasuke turned to look at him, carrying an emotionless face.

" If I said none, would you believe?" Sasuke asked coldly, but sarcastically.

" So you have!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, standing up, his energy was increasing at the thought of _they do _have food.

_Obviously._

Hearing Naruto's sudden exclamation, all of them turned to look at him curiously. Then, Sakura began to ask.

" What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her, " Ah, Nothing Sakura-chan, I'm just…hungry…"

Sakura smiled, " Oh…wait, isn't Kakashi-sensei there at the kitchen?" then she stood up, carrying the baby.

" Nani? Sir Kakashi? Here?" Hinata asked.

" Yup! He was here to help us in the mission," Sakura answered.

_To help you in the mission or to… _TenTen giggled at the thought, not continuing it.

" Oh, wait, I'll just go to the kitchen." Sakura told them. " To see if the food was ready." she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto lightened up, " Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said with his you're-the-best-among-the-rest-beside-my-Hinata-chan tone.

At that moment, Sakura turned to Ino, gesturing at the baby. She gave him to her, and then walked out of the room.

A long pause of silence had surrounded the room when a raven-haired man stood up. Sasuke started walking away from them.

" Where are you going, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked, still using the suffix 'bastard'.

Instead of stopping for a moment, Sasuke just replied, "Going hell." then he walked out of the room.

So, be careful Sasuke!

" Geez, that man never changed." TenTen remarked, " He's still arrogant as ever…I wonder how Sakura be able to manage that kind of attitude."

"Well, Sakura isn't the girl we've known before," Ino said and looked at the baby directly, who was playing a toy. " Oh, Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru, on the other hand, suddenly averted his lazy eyes on the baby and examined him methodically. He noticed something…that baby looked like someone.

_Am I just dreaming? Or is it just the future? Geez, it's really troublesome to be here _Shikamaru thought, tapering his eyes on the baby.

Reading someone's mind was one of the talents Neji has. Because of this, he knew what Shikamaru was thinking. Yeah, Shikamaru has a point there, he noticed that too.

"No, you're not hallucinating, Shikamaru."

Pairs of eyes all went to Neji's direction.

"Huh? What do you mean Neji-kun?" TenTen asked him oddly.

And he just then closed his eyes and crossed his arm. "Look at the baby."

And they did what he said.

Silence.

"And so?" Naruto asked, very confused of what he's talking about.

"Naruto, USE YOUR _HEAD_." Shikamaru quoted while looking at Naruto.

Neji, for he know that he was going to explain what he is talking about, suddenly narrowed his eyes on the baby. "That baby _looked like_ someone, did you notice that?"

The girls' eyes suddenly widened in surprise, realizing what Neji had said. "Oh…yeah…"

"He looked like…Sasuke." TenTen concluded. "But…how? I thought that he's the only survivor of his clan, except for his brother."

"What do you mean TenTen? That baby has something to do with Sasuke…perhaps relative?" Ino asked inquisitively.

"But that's impossible. We all know that Sasuke's clan has wiped away…and no one even survived except for him and his brother," Hinata, too, said.

" We're not sure yet. We don't even know where that baby came. But I'm really positive that _he_ looked like Sasuke," Neji paused for a while. "It's still early to tell, since he's too young."

"Yeah…Neji-kun's right. We shouldn't jump into a conclusion right away." TenTen said certainly.

Everyone nodded, except for the biggest idiot.

And that idiot was of course, the smartest, the _intelligentest, _and the most _handsomest._

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Huh, what were you saying guys?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head curiously. " I don't understand you at all."

Everybody sweat dropped.

_How could you understand us if you're a real dumbass…How troublesome…_Shikamaru thought.

"I pitied Hinata." TenTen whispered to Neji in a joking manner. Neji just snorted.

_Dobe_

_-_

Sakura sweat dropped at the first sight of the kitchen. Cooking materials were scattered on the floor as if a bloody war happened. And there she spotted her sensei, sitting on a chair, and as usual, reading his favorite book. She slowly approached him, wondering what happed to kitchen. She looked at him as Kakashi closed his book and stared at her.

"Kaka-sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked him sarcastically.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Yes, why do you asked, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura blushed at the suffix _chan_. Oh…this was terrible. He was like Sasuke-kun. They both have the charm and charisma in saying such things.

Sakura suddenly shook her head, erasing the thoughts. Instead, she asked him a question. "Ah, sensei, is the food ready?"

" Just wait for some minutes." Kakashi then replied and hastily opened his book once more.

Sakura nodded. She suddenly went to the stove, to check the food. She opened the pan and saw it was boiling, bubbles formed. She tasted it with a spoon, and then smiled. _He's good at cooking…_

-

" REALLYYY!" Naruto exclaimed when he realized what Hinata told him about the baby. Yeah, they elucidated everything to him, from what they had observed and concluded. "But that's _very very very_ impossible!"

Ino narrowed her eyes on Naruto, "Yeah, that's _what _we are talking about."

Naruto crossed his arm, " THAT'S A BIG and BIG and VERY UNFEASIBLE THING! Sasuke's relatives were gone…GONE and GONE okay!"

"We already knew that, dumbass." Neji said serenely. " We're still unsure of such stuff. So don't shout, we're not deaf,"

Naruto pointed his finger on Neji, "I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

"Yeah, he's not shouting, he's just speaking softly." Shikamaru said ironically. "You're really troublesome."

" I TOLD Y-" Naruto was cut to what he was going to say when the door behind them opened slowly. Naruto's annoyed expression suddenly turned into an unexplainable one. His eyes sparkled in joy when he realized the thing that he desired…

" Food was ready!" Sakura said, walking towards them along with the food and the read-only-mode Kakashi.

-

"Itadakimasu!" the fox boy, Naruto, prayed contentedly as he sighted 'again' the food that will satisfy his angry stomach. His eyes glittered in delight; his saliva almost flowed down. He didn't waste any minute and grabbed a bowl of his one and only, the so-called 'sweet, tender and juicy'…ramen.

All began to sweat drop while watching his every movement. Hinata just chortled at his antics.

" I can't believe there's a _person_ who could eat the same food all over the day… we had just ate ramen earlier," TenTen comment as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Well." Ino said, giving the baby to Sakura. " He's Uzumaki."

Sakura began to spoke after she received the baby from Ino. "That's my teammate!"

Kakashi just kept quiet and did not give any comment. He's busy reading you know!

Grabbing a rice ball using his chopsticks, Shikamaru opened his mouth only to give a mocking quote, " A person who is _greedy_, gets his death _easily." _

Nice line Shikamaru!

"…" But no reaction from Naruto. He seemed to be busy to what he's doing.

Neji subsequently gave an I-don't-care-to-what-you're-talking-about-'coz-it's-troublesome look. And he began to eat…_peacefully_.

And there, they ate the food prepared silently at the same time a deep silence ensued in the room. But then, the stillness broke out by Naruto when he realized that his former sensei wasn't eating. Well, knowing Hatake-kun.

"Mmm…menchei, mmwy mown't mou meat?" Naruto asked vaguely.

Kakashi flipped the page of his book, not minding to look at Naruto. " Naruto: DON'T TALK WHEN YOUR MOUTH IS FULL,"

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth. " I said, why won't you eat?"

" Cause I don't want too." **FLIP**

" On a diet?" **SLURP**

" Secret, no clue." **GIGGLE**

" Whatever." **MUNCH**

Sakura smiled. _Oh well _and suddenly glanced at the baby. He was playing happily on the floor near her with a toy car. His smile, his eyes… oh, how he resembled _someone._

Someone like Sasuke-kun…

Correct!

And that hit the point! Speaking of _that _man…

_Wait…where's Sasuke-kun anyway?_

After realizing the fact that Sasuke wasn't around, Sakura turned her head on the left, right, back, and front.

Positive.

No black shirt. No onyx eyes. No serious face.

And especially…

No chicken hair.

"Ah… guys…guys…wait. Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked out of her curiosity.

And that leads to the sneezing Uchiha.

"Katon: Go- Hachoo."

God Bless You Sasuke-kun.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". And last but definitely not the least; Kakashi would be there with them. And that's what you called BIG TROUBLE.

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 10: **Revelations**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_If there's a will, there's a way._

* * *

Embarrassing.

A word that could describe his situation right now.

Uchiha Sasuke's _embarrassing _condition.

…

Sasuke growled at his sudden action earlier. He never liked it. It's good to know that no one has seen him sneeze, since he was at a unrestricted place. If not, then it would be his most 'embarrassing' moment in his entire life.

_Damn _He cursed angrily. He then decided to go to the river near him and freshen up his face instead of resuming his training.

But hey, that's one of a hell technique!

After leaving the house, Sakura began searching for Sasuke. Well, knowing that man, he's not the type of person who likes to socialize with other people. Maybe he's gone somewhere, possibly in the training grounds.

"**Why are you looking for him anyway?" **her inner self asked all of a sudden.

Sakura stopped in realization. Yeah, she has a point there! _Err…for lunch…yeah…_

Inner-Sakura smirked playfully, **" **_**PERHAPS**_**! AHA! Gotcha! You missed him, right? Oh c'mmon!"**

Sakura's cheeks went hot as she spoke. Miss him? Geez! Will you miss _those_ cold eyes that tell you to 'shut up' or 'it's-not-your-godamned-business'? Will you miss _that_ deadpanned face that he seemed like a 'human without a face' when he stared at you? And lastly, can you hear him talk as loud as Naruto? He looked as if he's not blessed with skill in talking!

But, although he's like _that_, she managed to understand him.

In fact, she _managed_ to love him_…_

…five years ago.

Erasing the thoughts, Sakura shook her head gently. _No…not again…_

" **Well, well, well! That's life Sakura! First love doesn't die, perhaps will not die THAT easy!"**

And what the hell is _love_ involved?

Sakura was quieted for a moment after her inner-self gave the statement. She then smiled, pretending like she wasn't affected. _W-What're you saying?_

Inner-Sakura sighed, **" You're…denying…"**

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she bowed her head and pink tresses covered her facade. She bit her lower lip, restraining her self to cry. She doesn't know what to do now, and felt confused. Thinking about her past makes a headache, especially her past with him. Heckif she does have past with him…

"**Sakura, I'll give you my opinion," **Inner-Sakura said, **" You must face the fact that YOU still have feelings for him,"**

Sakura clenched her fist. _A lie. I don't love him! I don't love him…anymore…_she then felt hot tears glide down to her cheeks.

"_Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?__"_

"_Sasuke-kun…__"_

"_I love you with all of my heart and soul!"_

" I was blinded that time… blinded by my own fantasies…the first time I saw him, I was 'love-strucked' as they say… Love at first sight? I don't know. Maybe it's only a mere infatuation since I was young back then. Like other girls… everyday I would daydream wondering if he would ever date me… what'd be our date look like… I'm so stupid… very stupid… I wasted hours thinking about him instead of training myself to become stronger… heck, I even fought my best friend for him… every time he'd push me away, and I still come back… I'm hoping that someday… someday he'll return my feelings… but I'm hoping for nothing! And do you know what to call it? It was called _full stupidity_… I was so stupid for being mean to Naruto… I only think of myself… I regretted everything I've done wrong!" Sakura blurted out.

"**Sakura…"**

Sakura smiled bitterly as her tears flowed down freely, " But… why… this one thing I never regretted…" she paused for a while.

"_Sakura… thank you…__"_

"… I never regretted… loving him…"

Tears glided down on her face as she confessed. She clenched her fist more and burst into tears, "And that makes me confused… I want to hate myself for the truth…!"

"_Truth never lies, Sakura. Always remember that,"_

_Sakura turned around to face him._

_The man looked up the sky with a genuine smile on his face, "Like those clouds… even though he's big enough to swathe the sun, he's still not enough. Rays of light passing through the clouds…a force…"_

"_Force?"_

"_Yup, hidden force."_

" _I'm not good in astrology, you know!"_

_The man laughed, "No, not literally…"he smiled at her as he continued to speak, " We may be able to hide our real feelings, but forever doesn't fit."_

…_because forever is a long time._

" I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE! I hate you! For making me feel like this… I wish I never met you!" she exclaimed forcefully, " Life's so unfair!"

"Life consists of tough decisions…" Suddenly, a deep voice was heard after Sakura yelled. The person walk near her, as Sakura bolted her head up in surprise._ Sasuke-kun…_

Sasuke stopped in front of her and handed her a handkerchief.

Nice one Sasuke!

Ashamed of herself, Sakura quickly wiped her tears away with the hankie he offered her. She then thanked him. Sasuke stared at her with blank face, but deep inside, he's surprised. He heard everything. EVERYTHING. They both stood there as an awkward silence ensued.

_Sakura! Do something!_ Sakura told herself, very embarrassed of what she did. _What am I gonna do!! _"Ah… Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to –"

"Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke replied as if he did not know anything happened. He was not in the mood to discuss serious things now, especially LOVE. He felt corny whenever he heard the word, but her sudden outburst had affected him greatly. He never thought that her feelings for him were so… deep. _For the better._

This gladdened Sakura, " Y-You mean, you didn't hear anything?"

Sasuke nodded a bit, " I just saw you there, crying." he lied.

Sakura sighed in relief. _Phew_

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sakura blushed, "Ah… err…"

"**Just tell him about the festival!"**

_Oh yeah…_ " We needed to…get ready for the festival," she reasoned, sniffing slightly.

Sasuke then turned around, back facing her. He inserted his hands on his pockets, "I'm not going."

"B-but…" Sakura stuttered with disappointment in her voice.

Ready to leave, Sasuke walked away from her. At that time, Sakura ran and blocked his way. Sasuke stopped walking as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please!"

"I told you, I'm not interested,"

Oh good. He's really the Sasuke she has known. From top to bottom, head to foot. No wonder why he's called the 'party pooper' in the Rookie Nine! Well, Neji's like him, but he's a bit nicer now. Yeah, Good boy.

Sasuke doesn't like any festivals or parties. He says that 'it's just a waste of time'. Well, knowing that man! It was his tradition

But by this time, Haruno Sakura will change Uchiha Sasuke's _tradition._

Sakura eyed Sasuke. She's sure he won't come in 'simple beg' only. She has to think of a way to make him say, 'Oh really? That's interesting!'

But damn, it would take million of years before he could say that!

" Chocolates?"

And a vein popped on his head.

* * *

Piles of books and report papers were dispersed on her table as the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, stood up from her sit. She went to the nearest window crossed her arm. A brown bird suddenly flew to her, resting on her finger.

_That forbidden scroll… it's very intriguing…_

Three loud knocks were heard on the door unexpectedly that it distracted Tsunade from thinking. The little bird on his finger flew away because of the noise.

The door cracked open as Shizune and Ton Ton went in.

"Good afternoon Master Tsunade!" Shizune greeted. "Here's the book,"

"Thank you." Tsunade replied as she obtained the book from her assistant. She then sat up to her chair again and opened the book.

"Curious about the baby?" Shizune asked.

The Fifth nodded. "As usual."

"He came from a forbidden scroll, right?"

"Yes, but the thing is, it contains the word 'FUTURE'." the Fifth stated with confusion in her voice.

Shizune put her fingers under her chin, thinking very hard. Tsunade's right, this case was intriguing enough to make one's head hurt.

Tsunade flipped the page of the book as she spoke, "Believing it has _his_ objective."

"How did you find that scroll?"

"From the ANBUs, they found it while they're patrolling around the Konoha."

"Ah…"

The Fifth closed her eyes, thinking very deeply. She clamped her hands together under her chin, _Something might just happen._

* * *

"Do I really look like a child??" Sasuke asked, half-angry. _Just a minute ago, she's damn crying like hell! Grrr… mood swings…women…they're troublesome!_

"Uhm…" Sakura mumbled, "Kind of…?"

Add one vein popped on his head.

"O c'mon! Don't tell me you're _now_ a man enough to _have your girl_." She teased.

And Sasuke held an annoyed look at her.

"Hey woman, _get out of the way_."

Sakura felt his eyes on her. Like before, a very mean eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

Sasuke smirked. " Why, afraid?"

The cherry-haired woman looked at him with a smirk. " Ha, do you think you could scare me away with that kind of tone?"

Sasuke felt her chakra growing. Powerful, indeed.

"Let's make a deal. If I defeated you, you have to come with us in the festival."

And Sasuke continued, "If not, then I wouldn't."

Sakura closed her eyes, the smirk still on her face. She then darted her eyes upon him, "Don't _underestimate_ me."

In a blink of an eye, he appeared behind her and pointed a kunai on her throat, "Better quit and go home."

"Uruse!" then Sakura disappeared, emerged in the air. She pulled out her kunais and threw it on her opponent. Sasuke dodged the attack easily and went closer to her. He tried to stab her with a kunai but she respond with her own.

"If you think I was still the foolish girl that follows you stupidly, then think again!" Sakura hissed and jumped back. She made few hand seals readied herself for her attack as she landed slowly.

"Bunshin no Jutsu."

Three more Sakuras came on the view.

_Perfect chakra control… Tsunade has raised her well_

"Why don't you use your Sharingan? Afraid to attack me… scaredy-cat?"

Sasuke smirked, " My Sharingan might kill you, _Sakura-chan_,"

_Arrogant bastard!_

Sasuke pulled out his katana. He hit the clones, knowing whose the real Sakura is. After the clones gone because of his attacks, Sakura appeared in front of him, closer, and attacked him. She kicked, and punched him all the way. He only dodges her attacks.

Oh, what a gentleman.

_Damn this girl. Why just she can't shut up and stop this friggin' fight?! Ridiculous!_

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

_She's desperate._

**PACK!**

And he got hit on the face.

"Never lose your attention on your opponent, _Sasuke-kun_" Sakura quoted, her fist curled after her attack.

"Got me one," Sasuke smirked, wiping the blood on his mouth. _Harder than I thought_

_Yeah, smirk and smirk… you can no longer held that look after my final blow._

* * *

"God, why are they taking soooooooooo long, damnit!" Naruto said, bored. He and the others had just finished their lunch, and now, they are waiting for the two to come back for the preparation of the said festival.

"Yeah," Ino muttered, "What's up with those two?"

Shikamaru sighed in boredom, "They are troublesome."

"Don't you have any words other than 'troublesome' to come out from your mouth?" Naruto snapped.

"Shut up." Shikamaru replied.

Neji suddenly stood up from his seat with a very calm action. He then started to walk as Naruto interrupted him to do so.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere more peaceful." and he headed towards the door. He was going to walk out totally when the door in front of him opened suddenly. And there he saw Sasuke… and the unconscious girl on his shoulder, who was…

"Haruno?" Neji spitted out.

Everybody looked at the direction of the voice an eventually found Sasuke, carrying Sakura on his shoulder. Surprised, they immediately went closer to know more what happened to them.

"Don't worry." Sasuke stated with coolness in his tone, putting Sakura down on the floor gently, "She just lost her consciousness."

"What happened, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing mattered." And with that, he left them again without hesitation.

"Gah! That bastard!" Naruto said, annoyed. "I gotta follow him," and he followed Sasuke.

Neji and Shikamaru followed too, disappearing instantly in a puff of smoke.

Few minutes had passed and Sakura stirred a bit, opening her eyes slowly. Realizing what happened, she quickly sat up, but then felt a sudden pain on her head. The girls then assisted her.

"Arigatou." she said in gratitude.

"Hey, Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked out of curiosity as she sat back. The other girls followed, nodding.

"Ah…eh…ano sa…" Sakura mumbled in humiliation, _They must never know what happened! _" I lost consciousness while searching for Sasuke-kun… that's all! Hehe _What a lame reason…_

The girls sweat dropped, " We know you're lying,"

"Maybe you should eat now. It's already afternoon, you haven't eaten anything." TenTen said, "We'll just dress up and get ready for the festival."

"_Let's make a deal. If I defeated you, you have to come with us in the festival."_

"_If not, then I wouldn't."_

The cherry-haired girl held a sad look upon her face as she remembered their deal. She curled her fist into a ball, blaming her self.

_And I lost... I'm so weak, godamnit._

Ino added, winking at Sakura, "Can I handle this very cute baby for a while?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course." and with that, she carefully stood up, staring at the sleeping baby in Ino's arms. She then headed in the kitchen to eat.

--

"Konnichiwa, sensei." Sakura greeted her former teacher upon arriving at the kitchen. Kakashi merely looked at her, but greeted back. Sakura prepared the food she was going to eat, and finally sat beside him. She clasped her hands, closed her eyes, and feels the sincerity of her prayers.

"Itadakimasu!" She whispered and held her chopsticks. "Kaka-sensei, wanna eat with me?"

Kakashi flipped the page of his book. "Nah. Enjoy your meal."

Sakura laughed, and ate. Stillness enveloped the room as Kakashi broke the silence.

" Hey, what is the name of the baby?"

"We haven't named him. Well, it's hard choosing one."

Kakashi chuckled a bit, " Sasuke's troubled face is priceless… over just a name,"

" He doesn't even bother. He's not interested at all."

"Oh, really?" Kakashi lowered his book and looked at Sakura, a smile formed on his lips. "Typical. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Sakura suddenly stopped eating, realizing what he meant. "Really? Wow, thanks, sensei!"

Kakashi patted Sakura's head, "Nah uh. Don't call me 'sensei', okay? It seemed as though I'm old, but I still looked young, don't I?"

"Yah, yah! Whatever." She teased more, her eyes looking at him with mock. " S E N S E I"

" _Bad_ Sakura-chan." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura felt the hotness on her cheeks. No, she won't deny, it's visible. And even Kakashi could visualize. The way he looked at her, his smile… very comforting.

Knight in shining armor?

_It is as if I'm secured. No doubt. _

"I'm not that ol-"

The door slid open as it interrupted Kakashi from saying something. Both turned their attentions on the door.

And Sakura gasped.

The figure revealed stood there, somewhat surprised at the scenario he's seeing right now.

Because he never liked it.

" I'm not that old _for_ Sakura-chan, right?" Kakashi smirked, never showing any sign of astonishment, "… _Sasuke-kun_?"

He loathed it.

* * *

…_And I really love your reviews:D_


	11. Chapter 11: The Breaking News

Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a mere _fan_.

_Summary_: At the age of 17, Sasuke and Sakura were given a task, which was to baby-sit an extraordinary baby. They never thought of this mission to be easy, because one: they have to live in ONE house. Two: the baby was atypical. Three: The baby used to call them "Mama" and "Papa". Four: Kakashi is there to guide them. And last, but definitely not the least, secrets begin to unfold, and witness Sasuke's misadventures towards _love._

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Hell yeah minna! It's been a long time, isn't it?! I know I've got a lot of explanation to say… but I **really apologize** for this… great delay…it's just that, a lot of things happened and I didn't expect them to occur at this rate. I would really try my best to fight those hindrances of continuing and finishing this story. And a **big thank you** to those who has reviewed and read this story! Oh and by the way, I'm really open for chatting with you guys just send me an email. Oh, and please continue reading this, and **please give your review/comments/suggestions** or anything! I don't bite haha! Oh yeah… I'm so tired… please forgive the mistakes and OOCness… I can't help it, haha! Well, please enjoy reading!

* * *

**Oh Mama, Oh Papa! **

Chapter 11: **The Breaking News!**

By: _Hazuki Saiuno_

Naruto

* * *

_Actions speak louder than voice._

* * *

"What the _hell _are you doing there?!"

The lone figure sitting on the edge of the tree bark with an open book that firmly roofed his face didn't even rouse or move from his position. Slowly, he lifted the book away only to look blankly at the loud person who disturbed his solitude _as always._

"You—BIG DUMMY!" Naruto yelled angrily as he neared him by stomping his feet on the ground. "What are you still _waiting_ for?! The day after _forever_?!"

Sasuke looked at him for a quick time and then closed his eyes. "The day after you get _lost._"

And that hit Naruto's nerves. No worries needed, his nerve cells are still functioning thanks to the good meal he has received a while ago. But still, he couldn't help but wonder—for all the damnated things that the worst among the worst products of entire humankind had created, why it has to include his _best friend_? Aside from being the egotistical jerky Sasuke— the ugliest chicken-haired dog of the _Uchihas_— he is incredibly dispassionate and haughty!

But that doesn't actually concern Naruto. He accepted that veracity million years ago.

In fact, he was worried about the avenger's declining social life…

… Specifically his _cold love life_.

"Oi, Teme."

Sasuke gazed at him sharply. Naruto's tone of voice sure lowered down a bit from what he expected.

"I know that you are hiding something from me. Isn't it about time you tell me what you're lamenting all this time?"

"I have nothing to unveil."

Naruto neared and lay down beside him, placing both of his hands at the back of his head and gazed at the sky. His blue sapphire eyes then followed the direction of the bird freely flying above them, and sighed eventually like it's the first time he did this.

"Hehhhh… Sure we got a _pretty_ fair weather, don't you think?"

Zero response.

"And Sakura-chan's so _pretty_ today ."

Any connection?

"…And it is _pretty_ obvious that Sasuke-teme is in love with Sakura-chan—! OW!"

The last remark made Sasuke's insides boil in displeasure, especially by the idiot's absurdity. Why do Gods of Common Sense didn't bless the stupid moron a skill that guaranteed sensible information would come out from his mouth whenever he communicates with a normal human being?

"Man…" Naruto whined in pain. "You don't have to throw that stone…owwww…"

"You're annoying."

Replacing his whining face into a mischievous one, he retorted. "You're just being defensive—or rather— in the state of denial!"

_There's no point of hiding it from me, teme._

Sasuke eyed him. He's up to something—the Uchiha freak can sense it—particularly with the change of expression he's showing him.

"Know what? Just pull out your _damned shit pride_ already and admit your feelings—no, your _desperation_ for Sakura-chan!"

It was an overstatement, though.

"You're pathetic."

Naruto's fist curled up into a ball. Conceited persons are really dense when it comes to emotions! "And your pathetic excuse of a man really annoys the hell out of me! You coward of the mighty toffee-nosed Uchihas! I bet you don't even have hormones…!" Sasuke gave him a defiant look. "— don't tell me you're a hermaphrodite?! Or are you just a girl or tomboy or something possessed, and was dressed up like a man, or you're just a simple as a _gay_?!"

Sasuke glared Naruto as hard as he could. Okay, here we go again; no one could truly compete with him for being a number one blabber-mouth engine of Konoha. He is speaking (or scolding him) like a grumpy old man waiting for his death to arrive and muse over the good things and value of life (inclusion of the power of youth quote) no to end. How he wished that he (Naruto) would help environmentalists in stopping pollution by reducing the unconditional noise he emits everyday!

"Cut it, dobe. I don't need your lecture." Sasuke simply said and got up from his sit, his right hand ducked on his pocket. "What do you want?"

A long pause of silence occurred before Naruto stood up and break the ice.

"I _want_ you to become Sakura's happiness."

It certainly caught his attention. Sasuke watched Naruto with the corners of his eyes, fully realizing his statement. Deep within him, he was sort of surprised by his actions; so unusual for the blonde-haired idiot to say so— when what he's babbling about is not even connected on becoming a Hokage.

…So much for a _friend_ to know about the cold Avenger— Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan had gone through all the hardships she had enough. She became strong not only for us, for you, but for her own will. And she rightfully deserved an everlasting _happiness_."

Sasuke smirked. He wondered where in the deepest depths of hell he got those lines with that seriousness written all over his face. Still, Naruto may have forgotten one thing about him.

"Perhaps she deserved me." He trailed off, his tone never faltered. "But I don't think I deserve her."

A tiny pang of guilt ushered inside him. And he felt something contrast to what he had just said.

Instead of answering him back, Naruto chose to continue what he is saying, completely understanding what he is trying to imply. _There's still hope for these two._

"She deserves you or not is not the main issue here." The future Hokage avowed as he neared Sasuke. "Her happiness is all what I wanted to assure."

And Sasuke felt a soft pat on his shoulder. He smirked, knowing what he is going to say.

"And I do trust you for that _task_."

Gradually, a pair of onyx orbs shot open only to be locked with Naruto's. They looked at each other for a while like they were trying to read each other's mind.

_Or else I'll kill you one hundred thousand ways if you let you chance slip away, you very stupid teme._

"Isn't it a little early for acting like a Hokage, dobe?" Sasuke stated with a mocking tone. "Ordering me like I was just your ninja."

_I would do it even without telling me to do so, moron._

Naruto pouted and placed both of his hands at the back of his head. Uchihas really do have a different kind of approach in returning gratitude! "It's not really practicing my oncoming leadership or exercising my freedom of speech. Just an advice from a _cute_ citizen (Sasuke: _senior citizen) _concerned for your little stupefied ass's sake."

Sasuke snorted. "And you sucked at it."

"Geez, _your welcome."_ Naruto followed-up. "And by the way, even if I'm on your side doesn't equally mean that you would get her that easy. Like for an instance, there's also a _certain person_ sharing the _same expression_ you have, _same feeling_ you have, and the _same girl_ you've fallen for." He then felt Sasuke's gaze on him again, but this time, it is more severe than the previous ones. "So I highly suggest you to stop the act with your oh-so-cool-for-hundred-million-years-attitude-that-will-surely-make-my-obssessed-fangirls-go-insane-like-a-mad-cow face! Hurry up and move fast…!"

Does Naruto have to make it long?! "Quit your flowery words, dobe."

"In short, you have a _rival_." Naruto paused for a while for an intake of air. "And he's stealing chances from her, mind you. His actions towards Sakura-chan still go unnoticed by some people but it will never deceive me. Yet don't get too nonchalant. I bet he's going to formally court her, _very soon_."

Still wearing an emotionless façade, Sasuke clenched his fist so hard that it went almost white at the mention of his _rival._ He mentally told himself to stay calm no matter what; it caught Naruto's mind and a sly smile curved on his lips. _Actions really do speak louder than words._

"Could it be Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto then choked out an uproarious laugh after his brain had processed what he has just said. "That amnesia-bearing aged sensei?! NO HELL WAY!"

"Then spit it out. _Now."_

Upon hearing his demanding request (or a _command) _Naruto began to tell him everything about their Sakura-chan's little secret.

Thus, Sasuke's eyes broadened literally.

* * *

Stars shimmered in patina, and the alluring moonlight cascaded over the horizon as it signaled for the night of Konoha's Leaf Festival. Stall owners have already built their booths before even the night started, and as the time flies, noise filled the different areas where most of the people crowd over. Clad in their traditional clothes (kimonos and yukatas), they all began enjoying the night all the way with different features of the said celebration. And a certain group of Konoha shinobis is not an exemption.

"WOO YEAH!!" Naruto screeched with spirits as he inhaled the lovely aroma of his surroundings that filled his nose, becoming more exuberant. "Let's enjoy the night _away_ guys…! ROCK ON!!"

Shikamaru mentally slapped his head and heaved an annoyed sigh. "Tone down your voice a bit, Uzumaki. We're not in a club or somewhere you'd willingly give your throat and soul _away_."

Instead of retorting back like he usually does, Naruto just 'hmped' and then diverted his attention on the young ladies beside him whom are having a little chit-chat. Beam quickly appeared on his lips as he witnessed the group of the most gorgeous women of the night right before his eyes.

Taking aside the fact that they are kunoichis of the village, they are also women— just like gifts, (according to some random people) they must always look _presentable_ no matter what. Of course, they do know what fashion is. It's just that, they preferred to be simple, yet elegant.

And Naruto is so damn sure he is going to enjoy the night, really.

His eyes then landed on the smiling Sakura-chan.

Naruto grinned evilly.

_That teme is one of hell lucky bastards in the universe! He would certainly need tissues for nose bleeding…! Hehehe!_

"I swear I'll erase that precious face of yours if you won't stop grinning like a total maniac." It was Sakura who threatened him with a menacing and irritated voice. Well, just blame it on the actions he did that made everyone (in their group) stop their tracks –even Hinata— and think that he's gone insane. Sakura pinched his cheek not too lightly and he couldn't help but whimper in pain.

"Ite ite ite…! You don't have to do that Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined, rubbing his swollen cheek. "By the way, where's that ugly teme? I know he's coming—"

"He will not come." Sakura cut him shortly with a hinge of disappointment in her voice. The previous events suddenly replayed on her mind and it even made her more dismayed. She eventually sighed and told herself not to think of it anymore, hence her expression then changed into a gutsy one as she placed one hand on her hip. "Heck, I'd really believe that the sun revolves around the planets if ever he comes here. You know that man— he's not a sociable type of human being created by freaks of nature…! Especially with that… that insensible face! Sometimes I wonder if he was formerly a zombie or something! And… also his voice— he seemed like he was… living dead… grrr…"

Her comrades gaped at her boldness, without faltering.

STILL, it's different when the 'someone' you're flatly talking about is merely five inches away from you, yet like there's no way you'd stop criticizing him.

"S-Sakura-chan… I think it's—" Hinata tried to stop her but failed; instead, she earned an 'it's okay!' look from the girl.

"Too much? Don't worry Hinata-chan! He will NEVER hear me because he's…" Sakura trailed off confidently, but then vanished in an instant when she felt another presence beside her _a familiar chakra_ that caused her eyes to widen in disbelief. "…not here… Sasuke-kun…"

The said person merely looked at her with his usual impassive eyes (or _zombie orbs_ in Sakura's terms), fully understanding what she has asserted a while ago. He was quite surprised at her sudden outburst about him being an arrogant blah blah blah but then he chose not to mind it… _at all_. And he wasn't alone; in his arms is the infant who seemed to be still sleepy, as he kept on stifling baby yawns.

But that particular sudden intrusion didn't surprise Sakura that much— it was their attires that made her literally flushed like it was her first time _again_ having sort of a new-found admiration.

The infant's small navy blue yukata with very endearing leaf designs on it perfectly fitted him. The sleepy look on his face just added to his cuteness, and she can't help but smile and giggle. "Kawai…" she mumbled out of her dazed state as her emerald eyes fell on the… specific damned _handsome baby-sitter_.

Sakura felt like her eyes are glued on the scene before her. She can't speak, move, or even look away from the man who has caught her heart _first_, thinking that she has been captivated once again by his looks. Just some kind of crush, by physical attraction, and not as intense as what she felt for him _before_. True, Sasuke was wearing a simple dark blue yukata with an Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the left side of the clothing. AND the most noticeable thing about him was his hair— it was not the regular chicken hairstyle, because it was down (Like Train Heartnet's or Kira Yamato's) and seizes a wet-looking appearance.

So the doomed brooding teenage prodigy of the Uchiha Clan does have a _fashion sense_.

He looks so… _sexy_.

"Oi, Teme!" Sakura was been snap out from her reverie by Naruto's call, and then slightly looked away to hide her hot cheeks. "New hairstyle, ne?! At least you looked like a _sopping chick_ than an _impregnated hen_… hehehe!"

Sasuke grunted at the remark and merely looked away. Again, he reminded himself that talking to any psychologically handicapped person is a waste of time. Insentience, his vision landed on the certain rosy-haired lass who seemed to be fidgeting— possibly out of her shame.

He smirked. _Karma_ does really know when to come out anytime.

"Uhm…ahem…" Ino faked-cough suddenly just to catch their attention, and eventually opened her mouth to say something. "Ano… I almost forgot that we have someone to visit… right Shikamaru?" she then nudged the said boy, winking at him. Shikamaru on the other side, raised an eyebrow because he doesn't know what she's talking about. It didn't take any longer when he conceived the _troublesome_ idea of hers.

"So guys, have a nice time! Oh, and Sasuke-kun!" She called out as she flashed an evil eye at him. "Take care of that _forehead girl_, okay?!" With that, she hurriedly yanked her boyfriend away and left them.

Silence came as each of them tried to read each other's mind. Carefully, TenTen looked at Neji, and they also bid their adieu in spur of the moment. The subsequent moments turned out to be awkward, and Sasuke and Sakura began to feel something.

They weren't ninjas for nothing— the can easily sense what's going on, like reading between the lines of actions done. Thus, Naruto's next for sure.

"W-Well… We have to go Hinata-chan…! I cannot wait for the special ramen at Ichiraku!" Naruto squeaked and quickly snatched his girlfriend's hand, earning a startled look from her. On the other hand, his teammates threw him a wrathful look, and it made him quite edgy as he began choke out jittery laughter.

"Oi… what's with that monstrous look… OH MY! We've got to hurry!" Naruto responded and readied himself (along with Hinata) to…run. "Well, see 'ya Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan! Oi, teme! Don't _do it_ on Sakura-chan at this rate… she's still too young for… _that_…!"

Sasuke glowered at him. The dobe's getting attached to their former teacher too much!

Sakura got what he meant. Naturally, she grew hot and almost wanted to strangle Naruto to death, if Hinata wasn't present there. "Naruto…"

"Oh, and P.S." Naruto winked at them wickedly. "There's a new built hotel somewhere there if ever you won't be able to fight the sensation—ahhhh!" Naruto wasn't able to finish his _proposition _and dashed away like he was running for his life, dragging the poor Hinata with him— it is all because the dangerous aura that Sakura was emitting.

_H.n._

* * *

And the festival has begun.

Since the departure of their other comrades, Sasuke and Sakura (along with the baby) have been walking for some time through the crowds. Smile can be seen through people's expressions and many are playing various customary games. As they bypass the people and stalls around them, Sakura can't help but feel more gauche— well, due to what happened previously and Sasuke's lifetime cold attitude— and then impeded walking, with her head slightly bent downwards. This action made her male companion also stop his tracks, and looked at her.

"I'm… sorry…"

Sasuke stared at her with steady eyes, and he clearly heard what she has just said. He can feel that she's guilty, and truly regretful for what she said earlier.

_You don't need to. I deserved it._

"I…" Sakura suddenly jolted her head up and gazed at him with teary eyes. She felt so pathetic, futile, and contemptible to be called a _true friend_. True, she has finally yelled out loud the bad things she has felt for him over the years, but still she didn't even take the consideration of his feelings,—whether he has it or not— totally forgetting about her _limitations _of what to say and… _change_.

He maybe bitter, arrogant, egocentric jerk but he owned a _heart_ like any other ordinary human has, that can be _hurt_.

"I'm sorry—AH!" And before she could say all those words _again, _Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand and resumed walking with her. Sakura gasp at his hasty action, and her tears freely glided down her cheeks. She didn't know where he was going to take her (or _them_), and she was about to untangle her hand from him but failed when she sensed him tighten his grip on her

And she was so certain that it was one of those rare times she felt so… _protected_.

After some moments of walking, they stopped at a somewhat private place, but not far from the locale where people crowd over. The water from nearby river flowed in serenity, and cherry blossoms fluttered around them in grace. Sakura couldn't believe at what she is witnessing because she never thought that Konoha has this kind of place— so refreshing, peaceful, and _romantic_.

"You're annoying."

His trademark for her escaped from his lips, he smirked, and guided his other hand along her cheek only to feel the traces of her tears…_for him._ "You better do something than crying. It doesn't suit you very well."

Sakura gaped at him with wide eyes, and blushed furiously. Now she doesn't know what's going on, especially with him.

"_Sakura-chan had gone through all the hardships she had enough. She became strong not only for us, for you, but for her own will. And she rightfully deserved an everlasting happiness."_

By just looking at her, he could easily identify what she's thinking— and he doesn't equally get why he's doing that to her either. All he could discern was that his body, mind, heart, and the WHOLE him, was moving on its own.

"Would you like to stay here?" his hand dropped on his side. Sakura somehow missed the sudden warmth on her face.

_Stay here forever…with me._

Sakura was perplexed, and her head was in turmoil. She wanted to ask so many questions, what, how, and _why._ Yet, she chose to smile.

"_And I do trust you for that task."_

_Hai._

"Mamaaa… Papaaa…"

They both turned their heads to the little one on Sasuke's chest, who is rubbing his eyes in a baby-like manner. Sakura's smile broadened and the lad immediately gave him to her. She planted a small kiss on the baby's cheek and hugged him tightly. In response, he giggled cutely and wrapped his petite arms around her.

Sasuke smiled inwardly at the picture before him.

"From now on, you'll be called _Sei_, okay?"

Sei grinned at her. "Mamaaa…"

"Tired of calling him cliché terms?" Sasuke said in a teasing tone, referring to what she usually says like 'cute baby'. "A random name, I see."

Sakura pouted at him. "Sasuke-kun no baka! It's a _special_ name!"

"A _special name_ for a _special child_ like you."

"Ne, Sei-kun. I hope you wouldn't grow up like that…_man_!" Sakura said as she pointed at Sasuke. "But don't worry; as long as I'm here, you're not going to get influenced by some _random_ _jerk_. Ha.Ha.Ha."

Sasuke 'h.n.-ed' and tilted his body around as he began walking away. "Talk like a _witch_ and laugh like a _witch_. Perfect combination. _Impressive_."

"Mou… You're so mean!" Sakura said smilingly and trailed behind him.

* * *

And somewhere… over the _rainbow_… (XD)

"Damn… way to go Sasuke-teme!!"

"Shhhhh… NARUTO YOU IDIOT! DON'T SHOUT!"

"Now both of you, shut-up. Troublesome."

"I didn't know that… Sasuke-kun was that… romantic."

"That TEME! Pretending like he doesn't know how to handle girls…!"

"OH MY GOD! What if he's a playboy before?!"

"WHHHAAATT?? NO HELL WAYYY!! HAHAHA!!"

"Naruto-kun… they're going to hear you…"

"This is… troublesome…"

Neji slapped his forehead literally. This is making a nuisance on him. Why in the hell he's involved with their 'plan' about 'MISSION: Get Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura together within this night' anyway? But he got to admit, that the former avenger knows to play with his emotions very well.

_He confessed it all._

* * *

"Haha, nice try kid." A middle-aged man commented as he patted the said kid's shoulder. The boy cursed under his breath as he looked at his scooper, threw it recklessly and walked away. The man smiled at the customers who kept on trying their best to scoop the goldfish watchfully. After all, goldfish scooping requires skills in _balance_ and manipulation of force.

And it is one of Sakura's favorite games when festivals come.

"Sugoi…! Let's go goldfish scooping, Sasuke-kun, Sei-kun!" Sakura spoke out with exuberance written all over her face. She watched the other children scooping goldfish, with happy, yet so innocent eyes. Sasuke almost smirked at what she's flaunting right now; it just added to her _loveliness_ this night. C_hildish._

"Act a little around your age, _Haruno_."

Sakura playfully slapped his shoulder and sneered at him. "But by this time, I'll act according to my will, _Uchiha."_

"Awww! Not again!" another boy whined in annoyance when his _poi_ (scooper) partly broken and the goldfish fell through it. He was about to leave when Sakura tapped his shoulder, and crouched beside him. "Didn't I tell you before _never giving up_, Kaigarou-kun?"

"Sakura-oneechan!"

Hearing her infamous name, all the people around turned to look them, actually surprised seeing her in this kind of place. Who wouldn't get interested gawking at the Hokage's apprentice and one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha?!

But the ones who most enjoyed scrutinizing her were _men_.

Activate Uchiha Death Glare ninety-nine point nine.

"Yosh!" Sakura mumbled, looking so determined than ever. "Ne, oyaji… can I play?"

"Why not, young lady." The man gave her a _poi. _"Goodluck!"

With that, Sakura immediately received the scooper and began controlling her ordinary force. No, she wasn't using her chakra because it risky, even if she is a connoisseur in controlling it. With quick reflexes and stable balance, she instantly caught a goldfish—without breaking the plastic paper frame of the poi— she let it still for half a minute and then she placed it on the bag. "Here, take it." She told the boy and gave it to him, smiling genuinely. "Just concentrate, okay?"

The people 'ooohhedd' in awe, unmistakably amused by Sakura's skill in gold scooping.

A triumphant grin replaced the boy's unexplainable one. "Sugoi, Sakura-oneechan! Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome!" Sakura was about to stand up when something caught her eye beside her. She has just saw Uchiha Sasuke squat beside her, with the baby still in his one arm, his one hand holding a _poi_. "Sasuke-kun…"

"I'll play."

And that made their spectators even more surprised.

Sasuke then put the whole poi into the water softly and slantingly. He aimed at a goldfish which is near the wall and near the surface. He kept still and luckily, he caught one and raised it gradually a little higher. Of course he knew this game well; he was used playing it when he was younger.

Remembering those old times again, Sasuke's hand slightly quivered. _Kuso… it's going to break soon…_

Sakura, witnessing his somewhat troubled face, patted his shoulder. He was quite trembling, maybe he recalled something nostalgic.

And the _poi_ was about to slowly slip from his hand when he felt a soft hand over his.

Sasuke stared at her with surprised look.

"Never let go, _Sasuke-kun_."

Onyx met Emerald.

"And… _never give up_."

With that, his hold on the poi tautened, still looking at the girl beside him.

"I won't."

_I won't let you go this time, either._

Sei giggled. "Ahhhhh…"

CRACK.

The goldfish plunged down on the water smoothly.

Silence ensued and it was the owner who broke it.

"Well… I think the one who _let go_ is the _goldfish_…" He joked. "And your _love_ for each other is stronger than that… plastic frame… you see… hehe…"

Both of them blushed at the remark as they heard wolf whistles around them. Sakura quickly withdrew her hand from him, and both of them stood up. Their audience, instead of resuming their own god-knows-what businesses, they surrounded the two— some are quite curious, mischievous and happy to see them, and tried to talk to them when Keigarou done it the first.

"Still, that's amazing, Sakura-oneechan, oniisan!" Kaigarou 'thumbs-up_ed_' and beamed at them. A woman then neared them and greeted Sakura; she is Keigarou's mother and one of Sakura's acquaintance.

"Oh, Konbanwa Sakura-san…" The woman greeted. "And…Uchiha-san…"

Sakura greeted back and Sasuke… is being Sasuke.

"Okaa-san! Sakura-oneechan and this good-looking onii-san were soo great in catching goldfish!" the young boy proudly stated as he tugged his mother's kimono lightly. "I promise I'll be as good as them next time!!"

"Eto…" Sakura reddened at his praise. "Not really, Hana-chan…"

"As expected for both of you." Hana smiled at them, and suddenly, she noticed the presence of an infant that is carried by Sasuke. "Oh, what a cute baby! What's his name?"

It startled Sakura. _Kami-sama… just don't they ever try asking where Sei-kun came from…_ "Uh… S-Sei-kun…"

Hana arched an eyebrow. Something _specific_ was missing, though. "Whole name? From whose family he came from?"

Sakura is so sure that she is doomed to be hopeless. She became so careless; she hadn't prepared for this and she doesn't know what to answer. Convincing answers and explanations are somewhat invalid— like for example, if she told them that _he_ is a relative of hers or Sasuke's, they wouldn't consider it. First off, they all know about the _massacre of the Uchiha Clan_, second, Sakura is the only child of the Haruno family. It is like the family was intended to have only one child ever since, up to now.

…And they, the concerned and whatever kinds of citizen of Konoha are not fools.

They won't also believe if she says that they were just doing a simple baby-sitting mission. They were _elite_ ninjas for Saint Whoever's sake! It would have been given to other shinobis, or even _genins_ to do!

Lastly, Tsunade has instructed them not to tell anyone about their real task of baby-sitting an _extraordinary_ baby. It'll only lead to endless rumors, arguments, and chaotic events. Only their close friends must know and _only them_.

Sweat trickled down Sakura's temples. There's no way out, actually.

"Ano… he is—"

"Uchiha. _Uchiha Sei_."

Everyone—including Hana and Sakura— gasped at what he said. He must be kidding!

"But Uchiha-san…" Hana called his attention and looked at him curiously. "It can't be… that…"

"He's not a relative of mine." Sasuke stated composedly, maintaining his usual posture.

"What do you mean—?"

"_He_ is my _son_."

And it even made the fuss and commotion palpable around them. Now, it is really worth listening, eavesdropping, gossiping, or whatever just to get the _latest_ and _most_ _mind-boggling news._

Sakura was gaping at him with real wide eyes. REALLY BIG EYES. She doesn't know what he is up to!

"Oh… that's a real big thing Uchiha-san… we didn't know about… _that_ and … but… can I ask about his mother?"

He eventually looked at Sakura, and smirked. He draped an arm around her and abruptly pulled her to him.

"_She's_ my _wife_."

And Haruno Sakura felt that she is going to faint anytime from now.


End file.
